


Being A Princess Is Not What I Signed Up For!

by Consultant_Time_Huntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - kingdoms, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff, Mage Reader, Mage Sam, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non Consensual Abortion, Nudity, Omega Reader, Omega Sam Winchester, One of very first created fanfics, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Sam Winchester, Smut, So read at own risk, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consultant_Time_Huntress/pseuds/Consultant_Time_Huntress
Summary: Y/n L/n was a mage. She was in her mid twenties and frankly she had no intention of staying anywhere apart from her semi permanent home in the woods. Well that was until a certain Alpha prince came strolling through where her home is.





	1. I Was Just Looking For More Mushrooms!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings : Nudity, slight rutting, mentions of rape, slight possessiveness

Okay so when you stroll through the forest alone it’s usually a good idea to bring a weapon of some sort but luckily for me I had magic and a lot of mushrooms that could easily kill people all around me. Also it was very unlikely that anyone would pass through since hardly anyone knew where it was. I was humming contently while collecting more mushrooms for a potion I was working on. I was dressed in my usual white cotton shirt with a leather waist coat and cotton trousers. I also had my purple mage cloak on too to let anyone who passed me know I knew magic. I was an omega so it was also extremely funny when Alpha’s passed me. They caught my scent and then they caught scent of my magic and started running. Most Alpha’s were pig ignorant guys who thought they were better than everyone else and that they could do what they want to anyone they wanted. I was born with magic so it was kind of decided for me at a young age that I’d be a mage. I didn’t care, I loved magic. Still do.

I was picking mushrooms when I heard the sound of a horse in distress as well as the distinct scent of an Alpha in a serious rut. So I had just finished my heat so I didn’t have a great deal of strength in me to fight off Alpha’s in ruts. This one smelt of honey and flowers, like proper flowers. It was intoxicating too and it was all around so I had no idea where he was until his horse came towards me with him passed out on her back. I stroked her nose and asked “How long has been like this girl?”

Okay so I could understand animals too. It was great being a mage. It whinnied in response letting me know he’s been in a rut for at least two days but denying it. Apparently he smelt me as he passed through. I frowned and said “Really got to work on making my scent unrecognisable. Sorry I ran out of my potion. Since this is my fault it seems fair that I make sure he’s okay. Come on, I’ll take you back to my cottage. Will you carry these mushrooms for me?”

She whinnied again saying yes and she let me attach my basket to her. I took them to my cottage and put the Alpha on my bed before making a sort of nest around him in blankets. I liked nests, they made me feel safe and he’d need to know he was safe when he woke up in an unusual place with an Omega. I realised he’d probably be uncomfortable in all those clothes. He was wearing a black tunic with blue embellishments, black trousers with black boots and a blue belt. I sighed and started removing the outer layers of his clothing to make him more comfortable. When he was down to his dress shirt and underwear I stopped and went outside to relax. I needed sleep but I definitely wasn’t going to get it with Mr rich Alpha in my bed.

I heard groaning come from inside and went inside asking “Uhh Alpha from the woods?”

Wow I really had a way with names. He opened his eyes and looked at me before rolling over and groaning in pain. I rolled my eyes and said “Don’t act like that. I know you’re not that far in yet. I’m not gunna hurt you, you’re horse brought you to me and you’re lucky you didn’t fall off of her. She was very worried about you. Still is.”

He rolled over so he was facing me and asked hoarsely “So you didn’t just take me and my horse so you could mate with me?”

I laughed and replied “Wow, you’re full of yourself aren’t you. No I didn’t. First off I live in the forest alone for a reason and second I actually have decency.”

He asked “You have no idea who I am do you?”

I shrugged and replied making sure my fire was ready for brewing “I know you come from a kingdom of some sort and you’re wealthy but no. I have no idea who you are. Should I?”

He sat up groaning in pain and said “I’m Castiel of Caelum.”

I replied “I’m Y/n of rundown cottage in the woods. Okay so you’re from Caelum, nice to know. They have real good pot makers there.” He looked at me puzzled as I started adding my usual stuff to the potion.

He asked “What are you cooking? It doesn’t look edible.”

I got my mage cloak and tossed it at him before replying “I’m a making a potion. I’m sorry you caught my scent the other day. I had none of this stuff left. It’s not a suppressant but it does help hide my scent from passing Alpha’s. The last thing I need are unwanted Alpha’s turning up on my doorstep when I’m in the middle of my heat.”

He nodded in understanding and asked “You’re a mage? Of what order?”

I looked at him and replied “I used to belong to the order of Thekla. I left though.”

He was about to ask another question but I stopped him and said “Enough questions. You’ll be peaking soon and by that time I don’t want to be here. I’ll probably just go back into the woods for more ingredients.”

He frowned at me and replied “You’re an Omega.”

I scoffed and asked “How long did it take you to realise that? When I mentioned heat should’ve given you your clue.”

He sniffed my scent out and replied “You’re the Omega that was in heat. You’re the reason I’m in the middle of a rut.” I nodded and he just scowled at me before turning away from me in a sulk. His horse nickered at me and I laughed. It was just telling me he was being childish and was only upset because he had lost a lot of time focusing on my scent. Castiel grumbled “What’s so funny?”

I replied still laughing a little “Your horse says you’re being childish. I agree.” He huffed and flopped down in the nest I made him.

He asked muffled from the blankets “You made me a nest?”

I nodded stirring my potion and replied “It relaxes me and makes me feel safe. I don’t have the strength to fight a scared Alpha that has no idea where he is. I thought you’d feel safer in it. Sorry about the smell. I didn’t get round to washing them.” He pulled them closer to him inhaling them deeply. Okay so he’s in a rut, he’s more likely going to love the smell of an Omega in heat. He fell back asleep and eventually he started stripping off his clothes until he was gloriously naked in my bed. I looked anywhere but him as he slept through his exhaustion of the rut. He was fighting it rather well to be honest. Most Alpha’s would’ve given into instincts by now but no he was just going to sleep it off. He broke into a sweat so I got a bowl of cold water and dabbed his skin with a damp cloth. He woke up to me dabbing his back gently with the cloth and his eyes were no longer the beautiful blue from before. They were darker and dilated fully with lust. His hair had to be illegal because it was messed up perfectly just to look like the sexiest bed head I’d ever seen. I swallowed thickly before continuing with what I was doing seeing as he was letting me. He rolled over so he was on his stomach and pulled my hand down to his chest expecting me to continue. He was obviously used to people doing this when he was in a rut. I asked “Can you still form sentences?”

He replied a little pained “Yes. I don’t see why that’s your question though?”

I asked “And what question would I ask you?”

He replied “Why haven’t I tried to have sex with you maybe.” I had been wondering that but I was okay not knowing the reason. I was still pretty sensitive due to my heat ending literally just the day before. He asked “When did your heat end?”

I replied a little warily “I don’t see why that’s relevant to this conversation.”

His hand wandered up my arm and he said “I’m just curious. You can trust me.” I never trusted any Alpha when they were in a rut, they got extremely difficult when they were in a rut and they were also unpredictable so I was being very cautious. His horse was keeping a close eye on him and had informed me it would make sure he wouldn’t hurt me in any way. She was making sure he wouldn’t do anything he’d regret and she happened to like me. I had good apples apparently.

I replied “It’s not relevant Castiel. I’m not the one covered in sweat and wanting to mate desperately. Also you realise if you do anything I can just use magic don’t you? I’m not stupid Castiel, I know what Alpha’s are capable of.”

He pouted at me and said “You don’t like me.”

I shook my head and replied “No, I’m just thinking clearly. You are in a fever and all you want is to know if there’s still a chance of making me pregnant. It’s not gunna happen Castiel so you should just stop trying and save yourself the strength.”

He whined as I walked away to check my pot of stew I put on a little while ago and said “I just want to make sure you’re okay. Please tell me.”

I shook my head and asked “Can you stomach venison stew right now or do you want something lighter?”

He growled slightly and I got the picture he wasn’t in the mood for lighter options so I got him a bowl of stew and went outside to leave him in peace and to clear my head. His scent made me aroused and I cursed myself for letting myself get close to him like that. The closer I was the more his scent made me feel fogged over and less rational. My heat was still hanging on by a thread and it didn’t help that he was in a rut wanting to know when I heat came to an end. I knew what he wanted but he wasn’t having it. It wouldn’t help me and I didn’t need him accidentally mating with me. I was unmated so he could but it was dangerous dealing with that when there was an Alpha in my bed suffering through a rather serious Rut. I don’t think any Alpha I had come across had ever acted so strongly to my scent but he seems to love it. Of course I had no idea what I smelt like though. I sat down and his horse came over to me whinnying.

I stroked her nose and said “It’s alright. I know it’s the rut. You’re probably right in saying he’s a good guy but right now all he can think about is sex. I’ll be careful around him.” I went back in a few hours later and found him painfully hard while rubbing himself up against my blankets inhaling deeply. Wow, now I felt like I was imposing on him in my home. I took the empty bowl from the nightstand and noticed he was in a fever again so I dabbed his skin gently with a cold damp cloth. He groaned happily at that and buried his face in my blanket and cloak. So I’d have to wash that too. I ignored the fact my arousal was spiking and pushed down my heat trying to resurface even though it had ended. I went to go take my potion but his hand gripped my arm tightly making me freeze in my tracks. I looked at him and found him inhaling my scent from my glands on my wrist.

He growled lowly “It will have to do.” He pulled me back down so I was sitting on my bed next to him while he humped my blankets to the smell of me. That just made my arousal worse.

I sighed and grumbled “Well this is nice. Me just sitting here watching an Alpha cum all over my blankets to my scent.” When he finally came he released my wrist he started panting and whimpering. He was in pain. I went back to lowering his temperature and he looked up at me with lust blown eyes.

He said breathlessly “has anyone told you that your scent is highly arousing.”

I replied “No but I live in the middle of nowhere with no one close by.”

He asked fiddling with the hem of my shirt “If I were to ask would you allow me to have sex with you?”

I shook my head and replied “Until your rut is gone I’m not even considering it. And I don’t have sex with people I don’t know even if they are painfully attractive.”

He smirked at me and said “So you do like me.”

I replied “I wouldn’t say that but you’re not so bad. I mean for one thing you’re still talking even though you’re lucid. I find that very impressive. Even I wouldn’t be able to carry a conversation like this in my heat and I’m pretty good at fighting my heats.”

He smiled at me and asked “If you were in heat would you let me fuck you then?”

I sighed and replied “Depends.”

He asked as I tended to my ingredients “Depends on what?”

I replied “Depends if you’d have the decency to reject me and fight your instincts to mate. I don’t like how Alpha’s take advantage of Omega’s. We don’t just want a knot. We’re sensitive and need constant affection especially in heat. I wouldn’t let you have sex with me if you’d be that arrogant and that much of a pig!”

I didn’t realise I was shaking until my jar fell to the floor breaking. I felt him wrap his arms around me and pulled me onto the bed as tears slipped down my cheeks. I always got reminded of what happened back in Thekla. I will never forget it. He hushed me through my gentle sobbing and I realised his head was clear for a while. His most recent wave had passed luckily. His horse grunted and he looked at her unimpressed. I mumbled “She’s warning you not to do anything stupid. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to clean up that glass.” I went to get up but he stopped me and pulled me back into him still smelling fear and sadness on me. He felt oddly possessive over me in that moment. He asked “What happened to make you hate Alpha’s like that?”

I replied “It was my first heat and I was all alone in my dormitory. The master mage was an Alpha and he had been known to take advantage of Omega’s but I hadn’t represented publically so I thought I’d be safe. I was peaking when he passed my room. He came in and raped me just as I came to my senses. I tried to stop him but only succeeded in making him stop trying to mate with me. He hurt me and I’ve never liked Alpha’s since. Now please let me go.” I heard him growl and felt my fear increase thinking he’d gotten an idea but no he just held me tighter and moved his hands into a more protective hold on me.

I asked a little nervous “Castiel?”

He growled back “No one is going to hurt you! No one!”

I wondered why he cared so much but I couldn’t deny it made me feel safer knowing he wasn’t going to do anything. I asked “Could you please let go of me? I dropped an ingredient that’s quite dangerous if it’s not taken care of.” He let go of me reluctantly and I took care of the broken glass and welroot powder I dropped. I could smell possessiveness in the air and I was a little thankful it wasn’t overtaken by lust. He was still ready to knot anything he could get his hands on but he was restraining himself from touching me. I offered him a gentle smile that night before going to settle down on my armchair. He asked slightly hoarse from the amount of pleading and whining to let him fuck me “Why don’t you join me? I won’t do anything, I promise.”

I looked at him and shook my head before replying “You’re a big boy you can sleep on your own and I’m quite happy sleeping here.” He nodded sadly before putting out the candle lighting the room and trying to sleep with a painful boner that he desperately wanted to get rid of. He’d done a lot but it still came back with as much intensity. In the morning I found myself in my bed with him wrapped around me protectively. He was sleeping soundly with his nose right where my scent glands were in my neck. I went to get up but he growled slightly and pulled me back into him before rutting against me slightly to keep me quiet. Well this is new, I’ve never woken up this far away from where I originally started sleeping.

His horse was watching us carefully and I asked her “How did I end up in this position? I don’t remember getting up and accepting his offer last night.” She neighed a response that made me scowl slightly. He had gotten out of bed and carried me into bed while I was sleeping. I was a light sleeper so how did I not wake up to him carrying me into bed with him. I asked “Did you at least warn him?”

She whinnied a yes and I scowled at him for not listening to either of us. I tried to get up again but he was having none of it. I managed to turn around but I was wearing very thin shorts that didn’t really hide my ass all that well so I could feel his erection resting in between my butt cheeks. I whined slightly not liking how my arousal spiked at that and he moved me back around not liking how my front was exposed. Wow this Alpha was protective. Okay so he didn’t want sex from me at the moment so as soon as he wakes up I get up and go get stuff from the forest. When he did finally wake up he stared at me blankly before his rut took hold again. He groaned painfully feeling how close his erection was to my sex. He could probably feel how soaked through I was too. I felt sorry for him.

I kissed his forehead and said “If you need me shout. I’ll only be a little way away in the forest today so I’ll be able to hear you.” He whimpered as I left his arms and I got a cold damp cloth and put it on his forehead to keep him cool. He was sweet. He didn’t do anything to me while I was sleeping, he just wanted to make sure I felt protected. Not everyday you meet an Alpha like that. I got dressed outside knowing it would probably make his rut worse to see me naked but not able to touch me. I didn’t want to torture him. I told Lesley, his Horse, “keep an eye on him and if he needs me but doesn’t want to bother me come get me. I’ll be over there.” I pointed to where I was going and she nodded and neighed in approval. I went into the forest with my other mage cloak since he was desperately hogging my primary one and started foraging for stuff I needed. Lesley came and got me about an hour after I started and I found Castiel pouting like a child with tears slipping down his cheeks.

He whimpered “I’m hungry and I didn’t know where you were. Please don’t leave me.”

I sighed not knowing he’d be that sensitive and replied “fine, I’ll get you something to eat. I think I’ve foraged the hell out of that spot for today so I might as well keep you company.” When he finished eating he opened his arms for me. When I shook my head his lips started trembling and his eyes filled with tears. Damn his cuteness and his stupid rut! I sighed in defeat sinking down into arms and he said quietly as he scented me “I never knew this is what it felt like to be rejected. No wonder Omega’s hate it so much. It’s horrible.”

I replied “Castiel we don’t know each other and when this is over you’ll regret even trying to get me to let you mate with me.”

He said “You smell nice.” I sighed knowing he was lucid properly now and that there was no point trying to convince him to stop trying to get to me.

I replied “Thanks, now I’m gunna go get some herbs from my garden.” I went to get up but he growled and pulled me back down sucking just below my ear. I let a moan slip out as he sucked on my neck leaving a dark bruise there and he growled into my neck licking where he marked me. He growled lowly “Mine!”

I exhaled shakily before getting up and out of his grasp. I went into the garden hearing broken moans of my name as he tried to get relief from his ever so persistent rut. Lesley nosed me gently and snorted slightly letting me know I was still safe. She didn’t let me back into the cottage though until his peak had ended. She was very kind to me. When I went back in I avoided him completely and didn’t speak to him. I felt very shaken up by what had happened. he tried to talk to me but I wouldn’t listen to him. For the next three days I ignored him completely bringing him what he needed before leaving. When he was in his peak he’d growl at me that I’d have to talk to him sooner or later but when he had calmed down he didn’t even look at me. On the fourth day his scent dulled slightly and his eyes were clear as day. I asked quietly “Has your rut ended?”

He nodded and replied “I should get going.”

I nodded and said “Come. I’ll show you to the river so you can bathe. To get back to Caelum it takes two maybe three hours depending on what route you take. Go east, it’s the quickest. When you hit the road go left.” He nodded and got up searching for his clothes.

I gave them to him and said “Don’t put them on until you’ve had a bath. I just washed them for you. They don’t need to be covered in dry cum.” I led him to the river and got out my stashed away soap for him.

He asked “Don’t you want to bathe?”

I shook my head and replied “I’ll be alright for a while.”

He shook his head and said “You’re scent lingers on you. You need to bathe. Nearby Alpha’s would be able to smell you easily. Join me, I promise I won’t do anything.” I bit my lip actually considering it before stripping and joining him. I gave him his privacy and turned away from him also feeling quite shy. I was never very confident with how I looked. I was actually very shy about myself. I felt his arms wrap around me and I went wide eyed for a second before realising he was looking around suspiciously. He was worried. I asked “What is it?”

He replied “I smell something.”

I said “Oh, you’re smelling the flowers I planted. They mimic the smell of Alpha. It keeps Alpha’s away from here.”

He relaxed again and replied “That would’ve been nice to know before I did this. I’m sorry.”

I smiled at him sweetly and said “You got scared. it’s natural to for Alpha’s to protect Omega’s in sign of danger. I’m slightly flattered to be honest.”

He blushed slightly and replied “Still I said I wouldn’t do anything and now I’m holding you like you’re my mate. You don’t want me so I have no right to do this.” I cupped his cheek gently and watched as he leaned into the touch. Damn he was sensitive. I don’t think I’ve ever met an Alpha so gentle before.

I smiled at him and said “Does it look like I’m going to lash out at you?”

He shook his head and I put my finger to his lips knowing he was about to argue with me before continuing “So don’t think on it. No damage has been done.” He nodded and I removed my finger from his lips before getting out the river and drying myself with a towel I kept stashed with my soap. I gave him the spare and when we were both dressed he got himself ready to leave.

When he was finished he said gently “Thank you for putting up with me during my rut. You didn’t need to help me.”

I smiled and replied “You needed help and it was my fault you were in it. If you ever find yourself in a rut again near here come by. I don’t mind putting up with you.” I went to walk back into my cottage but he caught my wrist and pulled me flush against him before kissing me thoroughly. My hands messed up his untamable hair even more and I felt him purring slightly at my eager response. He was a good kisser too. When he pulled away my lips tingled and I couldn’t help but think his lips were nectar from the gods. They were so soft and good. I wanted more but refrained from it knowing it was just to say goodbye. I pecked his lips once more before saying goodbye and letting him leave with Lesley. I had packed plenty of apples since she loved them so much. I went back into my cottage and all I could smell was that intoxicating Alpha. Damn him and his wonderful smell. All I wanted was to get more mushrooms!


	2. I Just Want To Be Left Alone, No Mage In Any Order!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Really long chapter! Mention of rape. Nothing really that bad, just a nice filler to meet new people :)

-Castiel’s PoV-

When I got home my brothers were besides themselves with worry. Well Gabriel was. Michael and Lucifer were arguing over who was going to get the kingdom. Lucifer was going to marry some princess from another kingdom and Michael was going to inherit the kingdom but Dad wasn’t going to let that happen unless he could find a mate. Dad wanted to mate me off to some other kingdom and my friend Dean laughed when he heard. He also said to stay away from his little brother Sam. I had no intention of touching anyone. I didn’t want to leave Caelum. Gabriel had to find a mate but he was more interested in settling down and having a family surprisingly. Dad was worried about me but not in the right way. He was worried that I had mated with some random woman. I was near to it and I was ashamed of myself. She was beautiful and had gone through a lot yet I still messed it up with her. She ignored me for days because of what I did. I just felt so jealous and angry. I didn’t want her to be with anyone else. My scent wouldn’t dull and a lot of Omega’s avoided me like wildfire because of it. The king had made sure Omega’s knew I was off limits. They all thought I was in the middle of a rut. After a few weeks I couldn’t stop thinking about her. I couldn’t stop the anger and jealousy that hit me when I thought she might have mated with someone and I couldn’t stop myself from wanting her. I turned away every Omega princess my Dad could find, which just angered him more. Mother wouldn’t let me go anywhere without an escort and was starting to worry about me. I was a grown man but I couldn’t go anywhere without someone with me. The only one I had told about what happened was Dean, my friend from Winchester. He was the prince there. I was the only Alpha amongst my siblings apart from Gabriel but he refused the throne so Dad was desperately trying to get me to find a mate and get Michael a mate too since he didn’t want me on the throne. He thought I was too soft. Dean was staying with us at the moment and he noticed I seemed very far away. I missed her so much and I couldn’t get her scent out of my mind. She smelt like chocolate and raspberries. It didn’t help that the cooks thought that because it was Raspberry season that they’d make chocolate and raspberry desserts for every meal. Dean asked me as we were walking through the castle “So still hung up on that girl?” 

I glared at him and Gabriel being nosy as ever came out from nowhere and asked “What girl? Cassie, have you finally found a girlfriend?” 

I replied “There isn’t a girl and no. I don’t think Father would let me pick a girlfriend anyway. He seems very insistent on me mating with princess Meg from Infernum.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and said “You can’t fool me. Now spill it.” I looked at Dean for help but he just smirked and shrugged at me. I refused to talk about her all the way to dinner, which was a real bad idea. We were discussing Michael’s latest mate possibilities when Gabriel blurt out “Cassie met a girl and is refusing to talk about it.” 

Both Mother and Father asked “What girl?” 

I sighed putting down my fork and replied “When I was lost in the forest I smelt an Omega in heat and got myself into a rut. Lesley steered me to her and she took care of me. We parted ways as friends only. She didn’t take advantage of me and I didn’t take advantage of her.” 

Father said “Well you’re not mating with her. She’s a peasant from the woods.” 

I replied feeling a little protective over her “Actually she used to be a mage from Thekla. You know the biggest most respected kingdom in the Midlands.” 

Father scoffed and said “Well if she’s alone in the woods she must’ve done something terrible.” 

I replied “She has a difficult past and you shouldn’t say that if you don’t know her.” 

Mother asked “What was her name? I have many friends from Thekla, maybe they’ve heard of her.” 

I replied “Y/n. Her name was Y/n.” 

A maid dropped a plate she was holding and asked “Y-You met Y/n L/n? She’s one of the best Mages in midlands. She left to travel the world when she was fifteen. She has more respect from the people of Thekla than the king does.” 

I replied “I don’t know her last name.” 

The maid said “Well there is only one mage with the name Y/n and she’s one of the kindest and most strong willed Omega mages out there. Not even the master mage in Thekla has her kind of power. I wonder why she was in the woods. Last I heard she was in the Docklands searching for her friend warlock.” 

My father asked “Why did she leave Thekla?” 

The maid replied “The master mage was an Alpha that abused young Omega’s and well she told the king what he did to her. The people didn’t like what he did and he got sentenced to death. She’s a little sensitive and couldn’t handle the guilt of him being dead so she left. I understand why though, If I had her past I’d leave in that situation too. Bless her heart.” 

My mother asked “Is she really as good as you tell us?” 

The maid replied “ask Lady Tymphia my queen. She knows more of Y/n than I do. I wouldn’t want to share my opinion only to find out I’m wrong.” 

My Mother smiled and said “I’m seeing Tymphia tomorrow. She’s passing through on her way to the docklands. I shall talk to her tomorrow. Looks like our son may of found us a new mage. We’ve been needing one Charles, you know that.” 

Father sighed in defeat and replied “I might consider her if your friend has a good opinion of her and if she is a suitable but only then but Castiel if we do decide to bring her here for work you aren’t to bother her. I’ve promised you to Megan. Plus this Y/n is a mage not a princess.” I smiled slightly at the turn of events. I wanted to see her again and screw Dad. If I wished to see Y/n I would and I hated Meg. I wouldn’t mate with her even if she was the last woman on earth. Dean scoffed at the sound of Meg’s name and my father glared at him. Dean said “Sorry but Meg isn’t exactly the best Omega for your son.” 

My father rolled his eyes and replied “She’d put him in his place and teach him how to take control for once. Maybe he could turn Infernum around.” After dinner I went straight to bed feeling slightly dizzy with excitement. 

The next day Tymphia came in smiling as ever and My mother greeted her happily. At dinner My mother asked her “What do you know of Y/n, the mage from Thekla?” 

Tymphia put down her cutlery a little shocked and replied “Well she’s a brilliant mage of course. Helped me with my children’s illness more than the healer did. She’s had a very tragic childhood and has no family except from her brother but I’d hardly call him family after what he did. He left for the Darklands when he was exiled at the age of eleven. The prince was not pleased with him after he killed his promised mate. Now Y/n was beside herself but that’s something I’d rather not discuss. She wouldn’t take kindly to me revealing that information. I know she’s settled down in the forest of Ahserfere. I intend on stopping by her cottage tomorrow on my way to the docklands. She has a potion that helps hide an Omega’s scent while in heat and my daughter’s son is having trouble with Alpha’s trying to get to him. She’s kind, thoughtful and she doesn’t turn away from those in need even if they are a pain in the backside. She’s shy though. She’s also very good with children. I know that she went to see her friend Jemma in the docklands. She usually helps Y/n with some of her trauma. Y/n is magic born. Her Mother was a fairy from the Enchanted waters and her father, well he was a very respected Mage in the order of Thekla. He used to be master mage before Rupert took over. There are rumours that Rupert murdered her Father when he refused to give him Y/n. He always wanted to mate with her but she wasn’t a dumb girl and she never wanted to be tied down. She’s like nature. Very unpredictable when it comes to staying in one place. Anything else you’d like to know?” 

Mother smiled at Dad and he sighed in defeat before asking “Would you recommend her as a mage? Our kingdom is in dire need of one.” 

Tymphia nodded and replied “She’d make your order one of the best in the world. It might take some persuasion though. I could always talk to her tomorrow about it if you’d like?” 

Mother answered “Tell her that I will be sending my son to talk to her about it further but we would very much love for her to consider being master mage for us.” 

Tymphia nodded and asked “So how did you find out about her? She’s very isolated and keeps herself hidden.” 

Dad replied “Castiel met her in the forest during a rut. They parted ways as friends. He told us she was a mage.” 

Tymphia smiled and said “They are about the same age. I would dare say she’d like to keep him as a friend. She gets awfully lonely out there and if you do want her to be here I’d send Castiel. She knows him and she might even trust him. She’s not too kind to unwanted guests if they aren’t in need of help. Michael she’d slap, Gabriel she’d give a cup of tea to before sending him on his way and Lucifer. Well she wouldn’t even talk to him. It may be a better idea sending the horse Castiel was on at the time. She likes animals. She says they’re kinder than people are. Also she’s very wary of Alpha’s.” 

Mother took that into consideration and replied “Then in two days Castiel and Dean shall go see her.” I smiled at the thought of seeing her again and Dean looked a little nervous. 

Tymphia laughed at him and said “Dean, she’ll like you. She has a lot in common with you. Don’t be so worried. Just keep talking about your brother and you’ll be in her good books.” 

Dean chuckled and replied “Why is it that Sammy get’s me out of everything I manage to get myself into?” 

Gabriel answered “Well he is rather cute and he’s got that little brother thing about him. Who doesn’t like a story about how much you love your little brother?” 

Dean just laughed and said “Careful Gabriel. Sammy is my little brother and I’ve made it clear that he’s remaining in the kingdom.” 

Gabriel smiled and replied “I didn’t say you didn’t . I just pointed out he was cute.” I rolled my eyes knowing all too well that Gabriel was head over heels in love with Sam Winchester. Tymphia left that night with a note for Y/n from my Mother. I was a tad nervous about seeing her again given I did kiss her before I left and it wasn’t exactly justifiable as a goodbye kiss. I hope she doesn’t hate me.

-Two days later-

Riding through the forest with Dean was a little tiresome especially when I had no idea where she was apart from the fact you turn to the west when you hit the road at some point. We got to the road and I said “I have no idea where to go from here.” 

I remembered she liked to talk to Lesley a lot so I asked “Uhh Lesley you don’t happen to know where she is do you? I can’t smell her or those flowers she planted.” Lesley whinnied and rushed off on the road. Dean followed laughing and before long we hit her cottage. She was laying on the ground looking at the sky with a pout. 

She muttered “Stupid unreadable sky! Now where the hell is that bird?”

I got off my horse and cleared my throat making her sit up with wide eyes. She was covered in mud too strangely. Dean asked “Why is she covered in mud?” 

She scowled at him and replied “You try getting rid of a boggart terrorising a group of fairies that live in a tree near the river peacefully. It’s hard not to get covered in mud. Also have you two seen a blue hawk?”

Dean shook his head and so did I. She sighed and said “He’s late again. Stupid bird was supposed to be here before the sunrise.” 

Dean replied “Right a _blue_  hawk was supposed to be here before the sunrise.” Lesley strolled over to her happily and let her pet her nose. 

She smiled and said “Nice to see you too. Now my friend tells me you want to speak to me about something.” 

Lesley whinnied and Y/n sighed deeply before saying “Well maybe I don’t want to talk to them.” 

Lesley grunted and Y/n groaned before continuing “Fine but if they’re rude to me I’m kicking their Alpha asses out of here.” 

She turned to us and asked “So what did you want to talk to me about? I’m not in trouble am I? Also you did not tell me you were a prince! That just made me mad, I’m not happy with you.” She was pointing at me with mad eyes and I felt guilty. I didn’t want to tell her just in case she treated me differently. 

Dean laughed and said “You look like your Mother just scolded you for taking one too many cookies from the kitchen Cas. I like this Omega.” 

She smiled and replied “Ooh so he has a nickname. Interesting.” She sat back down and looked at the sky again growling unhappily at the clouds. 

I asked “What’s the matter with the sky?” 

She replied grumpily “I don’t know if it’s going to rain or not and I need to know and Gerald should’ve come back with news of Thekla. Tymphia said they’re at war with a kingdom from the Darklands. I’m worried it might have something to do with my brother, who she shouldn’t have mentioned to your family.” 

She got back up and asked “Now who wants tea? I finally have some.” 

Dean smiled and replied “I’ll have that fruit tea I hear is so brilliant!” 

She laughed and said “Come on in boys.” We walked into the cottage and I was surprised to find my scent was still lingering. 

I asked “It still smells of me in here?” 

She looked at me unhappily and grumbled out “I know. You’re scent just won’t go! I’ve used dozens of scent removal spells but no it just won’t go!” 

I apologised quietly and she asked “You still smell like you’re in a rut?” 

I replied “My scent hasn’t calmed down since that rut and it’s bothering everyone in the castle.” 

Dean laughed and said “Yeah, all the Omega’s seem to think he’s in a rut so they won’t go near him.” 

She looked me over and said “No, he’s not in a rut. You can tell easily.” I wondered how she knew since it’s usually not that obvious. 

She gave us mugs of tea and asked “So what does the king and queen of Caelum want with me?” 

I replied “We want you to be master mage of Caelum.” 

She choked on her tea slightly and said “I left that life behind me Castiel. I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to be in that environment again.” 

Dean reasoned “But you’re the best and Winchester and Caelum share the best order for Mages there is. Everyone is real friendly and respectful and a lot of the servants in Cas’s castle respect you more than they respect his Mum and Dad.” 

She smiled slightly and said “I thought they’d end up in Caelum. It’s a good place to be especially with Thekla in distress. Everyone there got rather scared after I left and well I wondered what would happen when the rest of the order was banished. I had to help their children get out and looks like they ended up in a good place luckily.” 

Dean asked “The whole order of Thekla was banished after you left?” 

I nodded and replied “The prince thought they had something to do with it. He kept trying to get me to come back and pick a new order but I was having none of it. I like my life here. I’m sorry boys but I’m not going back to that life.” I felt a little disappointed and I don’t think I hid it very well from the sorry look she was giving me. 

I said “Please. Our kingdoms healer is terrible and our people are getting ill now Winter is hitting the place and we need help from a mage. There are supernatural creatures trying to breach our defenses day in day out and they’re getting close to succeeding in their mission.” 

She looked at me and Dean seeing us pleading and she put down her mug before replying “Fine but before I agree to anything I want to meet the king and make sure he’s someone I can tolerate.” Great, I’m never going to see her again. 

Dean smiled and said “Great, get cleaned up and ready to go and we’ll get going. You can ride with -.” 

I cut him off saying “Me. You’ll ride with me. Lesley likes you and you know her better than you do Impala.” Dean frowned at me and Y/n nodded in understanding before getting a clean pair of clothes and going down to the river. Half an hour later she was packed and ready to go. I could smell her again and it was intoxicating, just like before but without her heat lingering in the air. She still made me want to mate with her and I’d be damned if I ruined our friendship. I liked her and if I did anything as drastic as what I was thinking I’d scare her away. I handed her her purple cloak but she shook her head saying “That’s informal wear. Mages have two cloaks. That one would offend your family and your order of mages. I need to wear this one to show them exactly what rank I am and what type of mage I am at the moment.” She got a very regal looking purple and gold cloak out and you could tell it was enchanted just from the scent. 

She put it on and said “See. It tells your family I am magic born and that I am the highest ranking mage in the order of all ordinary mages.” 

Dean smiled and said “No dress?” 

She scoffed and replied “I don’t do dresses.” I smiled at that, she didn’t seem like the type to walk around in gowns and I loved that about her. She was like Charlie but she was more like Dean personality size. Lesley lowered herself for Y/n and Y/n got on happily thanking Lesley with more apples. Lesley loved those apples. I said a little nervous and blushing like a virgin “Might want to hold onto me. We’ll be rushing back.” 

She nodded and replied “Uhh follow the river and pass through the bridge. It will give you about an hours head start. I didn’t tell you before because the fairies wouldn’t of let you pass without me and I needed to to go foraging.” I nodded listening to her directions as me and Dean raced back. She fell asleep against me eventually and I couldn’t help but smile. I woke her up at the gate to the kingdom and all our people were ready to greet her. She looked around and said “Stop, I know that girl.” I stopped Lesley and a little girl came up to the horse with her Mother. 

She said sweetly “Hello Cassie. Hello Raspberry.” 

Y/n smiled and replied “So I leave for a while and you settle down and still carry that nickname around. Nice to see you Namia and I’m guessing this is Olive.” 

The girl’s Mother smiled and said “Nice to see you haven’t gone stir crazy from all those years in the forest.” 

She replied “Unfair, the forest is a perfectly sane place to be. Now I believe your daughter was talking to me.” 

She picked the little girl up and asked “So you want to talk to me?” 

She nodded and replied “My little brothers sick and Mummy said she would go see you but then we got told you’d be coming hear from Aunty Freya. I was wondering if you could help him. He’s only a baby.”

 Y/n scowled at Olive’s mother and said “You should’ve sent me a letter. You know Gerald would’ve come to you. Any letter with my name on it comes to me. Now Olive, how ill is your brother? and why can’t the healer help?” 

Olive replied “He’s a bad man that wants money and we don’t have it. He’s getting worse. Mummy said he’s not going to die though.” 

She looked to her friend Namia and Namia put up two fingers. Y/n nodded and said “Hmm, I’ll come to your house first thing tomorrow but if he get’s worse come to the castle and ask for me. I don’t care what I’m doing I’ll come.” Olive nodded and hugged her smiling before she put her back on the ground. 

Olive smiled at me and said “You be nice to Raspberry, Mummy said she’s protected by a very powerful and protective spirit. Also I’ll tell everyone at school that you’re a meany if you don’t treat her nicely.” Y/n laughed slightly and I looked a little taken aback. 

I smiled and replied “I’ll be nice. I promise.” Her Mother picked her back up and Lesley started going again. 

I asked “You know her?” 

Y/n replied “Old friend. I knew she left Thekla but she never told me where she was going. Still I kinda hoped I outgrew that nickname.” 

I asked “Raspberry?” 

She laughed and replied “I like raspberries and apparently I smell like them.”

I smiled and said “You do and you smell like chocolate.” 

She replied “Please tell me you’re not going to start calling me Raspberry.” 

I smirked and replied “Haven’t decided yet.” Once we were within the walls of the fortress we were stopped by Anna. 

She smiled and said “Your Mother is at the front door trying to get a sneak peek of the girl who helped her son.” 

I frowned slightly and replied “Distract her please.” 

Anna shook her head and Dean said “Come on Cas, your Mother is waiting eagerly to meet your  _friend_.” I sighed and we continued to the front door on foot. 

My Mother smiled at us and said “You’re home and you managed to persuade her to come. Welcome Y/n, Tymphia says you’re wonderful and from how my son has been rushing around lately to get to your cottage I’d say he thinks so too.”

Y/n smiled and replied “Huh, see Lesley said he was getting flustered this morning trying to look perfect. I found that very funny.” 

My Mother smiled at her and said “Yes, he spent half an hour trying to find something that he thought was okay to wear. It was endearing, I haven’t seen him act this way for anyone.” I blushed deeply and begged my mother with my eyes to stop. Y/n didn’t need reason to tease me. 

Mother said “Come on, dinner is ready.” 

Y/n replied “You haven’t seen a blue hawk have you?” 

We started walking to dinner and my Mother answered “By matter of fact I have. It landed on the dining table this afternoon and won’t move.” 

Y/n huffed and said “See this is why I get mad at him. He goes to places I don’t know I’m going to before I get there. His name is Gerald and he’s my messenger hawk. He’s getting a little cocky with the future telling thing. Sorry about that.” We entered the dining hall and of course a bright blue hawk was just sitting in the middle. Y/n whistled and it came to her immediately. 

She said “Gerald, you go to where I am. Not where I’m going to be. I needed that message a long time ago.” He dropped a scroll in her hands and disappeared instantly. 

Mother asked “Where did he go?” 

Y/n replied “To the darklands. He needs to get me some information. According to what I’ve heard from Tymphia war is going to happen between Thekla and some kingdom in the darklands. Gerald needs to make sure my brother is out the way and keeping out of trouble. I don’t want any trouble from Thekla. They seem to like making me in charge of what happens involving him even though I’ve said he’s no longer in my family.” 

Father looked up from a scroll he was reading at the head of the table and asked “You’ve heard of war in Thekla? Tymphia mentioned nothing of this when we saw her a few days ago.” 

Y/n replied “Well what happens in Thekla stays in Thekla until told otherwise. She was told to tell me by Henry so I got told. Henry’s worried and I don’t blame him.” 

Michael asked “So the king of Thekla tells you a lot of war matters even though you’re a simple mage?” 

She frowned and replied “I was his adviser in Thekla and he was very close with someone who I considered family. I help him when he needs it. I’m not a simple mage though. Don’t ever call mages simple or you’ll end up with wart potion in your early morning drinks.” 

Michael asked offended “Is that a threat?” 

She replied causally “No, it’s a fact. Magic folk don’t like others calling them simple, it’s offensive and unnecessary.” 

Gabriel said “Wow she’s bold. I like her.” Dad gestured for us to sit down so I pulled her next to me afraid of what would happen if she sat next to Gabriel. He had that mischievous gleam in his eyes. Dean sat next to Gabriel unhappily and Dad asked “So you’re the Omega mage that took care of my son when he was in a rut?” 

She nodded and replied “Well I ran out of potion in my heat and my scent wondered for a while. I don’t like unwanted company from Alpha’s so I hide my scent. Anyway it was my fault so I couldn’t just let him stay out there alone. Water nymphs around there take advantage of Alpha’s in ruts. They make Alpha’s mate with them and then they drown the Alpha’s once they’re pregnant. When the Alpha’s are gone Alpha water nymphs raise the children as their own.” 

My mother went wide eyed and said “Thank you for keeping my son out of danger Y/n.” 

She smiled and replied “He wasn’t too bad company. Never seen so much self control. You have a wonderful son.” My Mother liked hearing we all behaved ourselves so I was grateful Y/n didn’t tell her about how I acted.

-Y/n’s PoV-

When the soup arrived I felt rather out of place. I took off my cloak since it made me feel a little more comfortable and started eating the soup even though it was well out of range of what I’d usually be eating. The king looked at me and asked “You don’t wear dresses?”

I replied “No, in the forest you have to hunt for your meal so dresses aren’t practical and I don’t own any dresses.” 

My father scoffed and said “Women are supposed to wear dresses and I don’t see why you’d hunt. That’s a man’s job.” 

I looked at him a little offended and replied “That’s very offensive. If you were to go to docklands I’d very well say you’d be at war with the kingdoms there. It’s highly sexist to say that to a woman. Also why can’t women hunt? I don’t see why we can’t hunt. I know men that sit in their houses and do the sorts of things a stereotypical woman would do. People can do what they want and they should be able to dress however they want as well. I know a warlock that dresses in nothing but dresses and wears a lot of makeup but that’s what he chooses and it’s okay. He always looks presentable and appropriate. He get’s a lot of attention from the men in his village. he’s very happy with his husband though. They’re having pups I think.” My father went speechless and my mother couldn’t help but smile. Dad was very traditional and well he couldn’t think of anything to say back to her. 

Mother asked “Anything wrong with that Charles?” 

Dad stuttered out “N-No. Nothing unnatural about that.” 

Y/n smiled and said “It’s okay. I know you’re highly religious and traditional. I just don’t expect you to push what you believe to anyone else though. It’s they’re decision after all.” 

Mother nodded in agreement and replied “Do you have a religion?” 

I smiled and answered “I wouldn’t call it a religion but I do believe that anything and everything is real. I don’t worship anything though. Magic isn’t a religion is a lifestyle. Hard to argue with when you’re born with it too.” 

Gabriel asked “So you’re Mother is from the Enchanted lands?” 

I choked slightly and replied hoarsely “Yes she is. What about her?”

 Gabriel asked “Who is she? The enchanted lands are well protected and hold some of the most important figures of magic in the world.” 

I replied “She’s big and beautiful but don’t underestimate her she can be very scary. That’s all I’m giving you. I’d rather not talk about the expanse of my Mother.” 

Michael asked “So you won’t tell us who your Mother is?” 

I replied “Well it should be obvious given that my rank in images is natural born nature mage. Purple and gold symbolises your connection to nature.” Michael looked very angry, he was a knowitall and well he didn’t like being told something he didn’t know. 

Gabriel asked “Wait, your Mother is Mother Nature? The person who literally created life?!” 

I nodded and replied “Yup. Dad got lost on his way home and stumbled into a sacred temple of hers. She came to help him and well ta da. He went back a year later and made my brother and he kept going back every year until he died. He really couldn’t say no to her. It’s kinda funny. He kept saying he wouldn’t go back but every year he would find himself there.” 

The king asked me “Mother nature is a myth, who’s your real mother?” 

I replied a little panicked “I wouldn’t say that. She doesn’t like it when people say that. She’s been known to bring the wrath of nature to those who say that and it’s not nice. She’s very real and she’s got a very short fuse if you do something to upset her.” 

The queen asked “Where did you bury your father?” 

I replied “My Mother took him into the ground and made him into a tree. He sits in the middle of Thekla to remind the people not to mess with Mother nature. People tend to stay away from me when I go see the tree. They’re not sure if I’m there to see him or her. People say I have a spirit protecting me but they’re not sure which. No spirit is around me, i’d be able to feel it. Still people a superstitious and it’s actually rooted from them believing my mother was following me around to offer me protection. Surely Tymphia has mentioned the tree? It’s Thekla’s biggest folktale. The weeping mage and the spirit of her mother watching over her and her dead family.” 

The queen smiled kindly and asked “Do you have other family besides you Mother, brother and father?” 

I nodded and replied “I had a little sister. She was to be mated to prince Henry.” 

The king asked “Your sister was nearly a princess? What happened? Are you part of the royal family?” 

I replied “Uhh my brother killed her because she found out he was calling on dark forces to kill his enemies. Henry banished him and I uhh I lost it. That was when I left Thekla.” 

Gabriel asked “What do you mean by lost it?” 

I looked at him and replied “The power of nature is very emotion sensitive and well I was hanging on by a thread as it was. For a fifteen year old girl who lost her father, got raped by the man who killed her father and had to watch as her brother betrayed her as well as losing the girl she practically raised it’s a lot to handle. I broke and well nature kind of broke down around me. That was when the story of my mother following me about came around. Nature literally followed me.” 

The queen asked “what did you do to gain control?” 

I smiled and replied “I went to where I knew my power would be balanced. My mother trained me up and then I went around travelling before finding a spot in the forest near her temple and just being cut off. Nature is at it’s best when it’s left alone so that’s how I trained myself to take control. I kept close to nature and learned how it operated.” 

Castiel asked “You were in the woods because you didn’t want to lose control?” 

I replied “Kinda. I could’ve left ten years ago but I love nature. It’s peaceful and so undisturbed. It’s simpler than people, I can deal with nature easily. People are unpredictable. It’s not control that bothers me, I can control magic and nature easily. It’s how people react around me and my power source. People take nature for granted. Nature gives you life, people don’t understand that to keep themselves alive they must let nature go undisturbed. It won’t cause you harm if you just leave it to do it’s work. In Thekla the place is literally the nature city. That’s it’s nickname. Nature flows easily there and people have found peace with it thanks to my father and that tree. I should warn you that if you want me as a mage here you’ll need to ensure nature stays undisturbed or my power will get weaker and I could get seriously ill.” 

The king nodded in understanding and said “Our people are respectful of nature here. We have a lot of people from Thekla here. They tend to get angry when our people do things towards nature. When spring hits they find the tallest tree that year and decorate it.” 

I smiled and replied “It’s a festival we have in thekla. It’s to welcome Mother nature. We find the tallest tree and decorate it in hope it makes the rest grow as tall. In Thekla they decorate my father’s tree every year. I usually watch it from a tree outside the borders.” 

Lucifer asked “Why don’t you just go into the kingdom and watch?” 

I replied “Henry wants me back there and when I used to visit I had to use nature to get out the kingdom because he’d trap me inside. He’s broken and paranoid. He’s determined that having me there will keep away my brother when actually it would probably challenge him.” 

The king asked “Why would it challenge your brother to have you in Thekla?” 

I replied “He drew this on dad’s tree for me to see.” 

I drew a swirl surrounded by an upside down triangle and Michael asked “Your brother declared revenge? On what?” 

I replied “He wants revenge on Henry and he also wants me gone because he thinks I’m a threat. I live in the woods and am very peaceful. I don’t want trouble so I stay away and of course Henry likes to get me involved with everything to do with my brother. I just want to be left in peace. I’m not in Thekla and I’m not getting involved because it will just make things worse. Also Henry creeps me out.” 

The king nodded in understanding and said “That’s smart. Stay out of the firing line and keep the fire at a minimum to avoid full out war between the kingdoms. I’m starting to think you would be a good asset for the kingdom.” 

Castiel smiled at that and asked “So she can be master mage here?” 

The king nodded and asked me “Would you consider being master mage in the order of the men of letters Y/n of Thekla?”

I thought about it and saw how hopeful Castiel’s eyes were. Damn he was beautiful and I couldn’t just refuse that hope in his eyes even if I didn’t like the king that much and thought Michael was one of the most pompous pricks ever. I sighed and replied “I don’t see why not. Okay, I’ll accept your offer but I have one condition. The healer is to stop asking for money for his services. It’s not right and frankly if he doesn’t I’d take all his patients from him and give them free treatment.” 

The king nodded and said “You’re correct. It’s not right for the healer to ask for money from our people when your kingdom isn’t rich. Our people get by but we aren’t fortunate in the way of money. That’s why castiel is to mate with princess Megan from Infernum. We need the money and they are the richest kingdom.” 

I frowned hearing her name and the king asked “Do you have a problem with that?” 

I replied “Well Meg is kind of one of the shadiest women out there. I went to infernum for a while and made friends with her until she tied me to an altar and tried to take my power from me.” 

Everyone choked on their drinks and Dean said loudly “I knew she wasn’t good!” 

The queen looked at her husband said “Our son is not mating with a woman that put the woman that saved him on an altar to take her power. It’s not happening.” 

Michael asked “This Altar wouldn’t be the one in the centre of Infernum would it?” 

I replied “Yup, that’s the one. It happened in front of the whole kingdom. I only got out ‘cause my Mother got a little mad. She doesn’t like Nature being disrupted and trying to take my power disrupts and corrupts nature to it’s core. Magic is only stable in the person it’s born in. If you aren’t born with magic then you use the magic found in the air. I use it from my core. I tend to stay away from her at all costs so if you insist on them mating then I won’t stay here.” 

The king pursed his lips and said “Fine. We’ll find Castiel another Mate.” Castiel sighed in relief and so did everyone else expect from the king. The king remained silent after that but the meal went on pretty well. I still only wanted to be left alone without being known as an official mage again.

 


	3. Being A Mage Isn't This Easy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nothing really. There’s a little angst at the beginning but it’s not really that bad at all :)

After dinner I was escorted to the order called the Men of letters. I was taken to my quarters and was told my servant would wake me in the morning to meet my team of mages. I put my bag down and took a deep breath. Gods I missed my cottage, castles were great but I didn’t like not having nature at my doorstep. I snapped my fingers and made the rest of my things from my cottage appear in my living quarters. I then made nature flourish in there knowing it would keep me happier that way. I got into my pyjamas and fell asleep easily. The next morning a young woman woke me up smiling happily at me before saying “Hi my name’s Ellen. I’m basically the one who’ll help you with anything you need.” She gave me my new cloak that had the crest of Caelum on it and bright red on it through my usual purple and gold swirl and leaf patterns. Red was the symbol that meant I was master mage. I got dressed and put on the cloak before following Ellen out. She seemed nice but I didn’t need a servant. I said “Uhh call me Y/n. I’ve never had a servant before.” 

She smiled at me and replied “They gave you me ‘cause they thought you’d need a mother figure to keep you in line but I think you’re a lovely young lady.” I smiled, noticing she was a mated Alpha from her scent. 

I asked “So what’s it like here?” 

She chuckled and replied “You’ll find out soon enough my dear. Now come along, we’ll be late.” 

I said “I need to go see a little baby boy. He’s kinda dying.” 

She nodded and replied “Prince Castiel told me that and I’ve arranged for the baby to be brought to you here.” 

I nodded in understanding and said “Thank you. It’s important to me that this baby boy get’s treated. I promised a little girl I’d help and I’d be damned if I didn’t.” 

She smiled at me and replied “You’re maternal. You’d make a fine mother. I think you’ll do just fine here.” I smiled at her and we entered a library of sorts. There were three young women arguing and one rather fed up looking young man sitting at the table trying to read. I asked “So these are the mages in training I’m supposed to look after?”

Ellen nodded and I shook my head at them. I yelled “For god’s sake! Silence!”

The four mages in training looked at me and Ellen smiled muttering something about how them not being able to get away with things so easily anymore. I asked very disappointed “Is that really how mages here act?! Because I’m very sure the order of Aetus would be appalled by your behaviour. First of all, this place is a mess. Second of all you are all in the wrong clothing. Third of all we do not use magic that way.” I snapped my fingers and the wand firing in every direction, the girls were fighting over, came to me. 

They swallowed thickly and one of the girls said “You’re not supposed to take a wand from another mage. It’s our rule.” 

I replied “Uh huh so that’s why you guys were trying to take it from each other. Plus this wand is a sacred artifact of this orders ancestry. It shouldn’t be manhandled by foolish young mages with no idea how to wield it’s power.” 

I sighed at the mess of the place and said “This place is dangerous. Do you realise what would happen if one of the order of Aetus would come here?” 

They all shook their heads and I continued “They’d take your magic from you and they’d condemn me to nature. I’d be turned into a flower!” 

The boy asked “Why would you be turned into a flower? You’re magic can be taken too.” 

I replied “I’m magic born. Do your research properly and you’d learn that magic born can’t have their power taken without the force the power comes from being corrupted. Now put down the book and all of you stand to attention.” 

They all got up and I said angrily “I have never been in such an appalling order before and I’ve been to some of the worst. Not even the order of shadows is this bad!”

The group consisted of two blonde girls, one more rebel looking than the other. There was also a red headed girl who looked very hopeful. The boy had longish hair and big brown eyes. He was also very tall. I said “Right. I want names.” 

The blonde girl that didn’t look like a rebel replied “Jo.” 

The other blonde replied “Claire.”

The red head replied “Charlie.” 

And finally the tall boy replied “Prince Sam of Winchester.” 

I nodded in understanding and said “I am Y/n L/n of Thekla and I am your new master mage. Sam of Winchester your brother didn’t say you were in the order?” 

Sam replied “Oh. So you’re the girl Cas likes. Wow, Dean was right. You are fierce.” 

I rolled my eyes and said “Okay so down to business. We need to clean this place and make sure every ingredient is safe in a container it’s meant to be in. No magic to be used either. If I catch any magic I will take your magic for two weeks.” 

They all nodded and replied “yes ma'am.” 

I smiled and said “Good, now get to it.” We all started cleaning and once it was all done the place looked a lot better. I put the wand back where it belonged and snapped my fingers making nature flourish all around the building. Jo asked “Why did you just infest us with tree? We’ve been trying to get rid of them for ages!” 

I frowned and replied “Okay new rule. Do not bother nature! I mean I’m very surprised my Mother hasn’t bothered to smite all of you for having the audacity to get rid of her trees. Nature is one of the main sources of magic. It likes to collect around magic and I need it since it’s my power source so the trees stay.” 

Jo huffed and said “Trees are ugly and a nuisance! I’m getting rid of them.” She did a very badly pronounced spell and nature got unbalanced. The trees around started retaliating and I sighed reciting a nature spell to balance the nature in the order again. I asked “Has anyone got a problem with the trees? 'Cause if you do please don’t go round doing spells, your pronunciation is terrible!”

 Everyone just shook their heads and I breathed out “Good.” A butterfly flew past me and I held out my finger for it. 

It landed on my finger and I smiled saying “Nature is harmless. Once you master how to communicate with it and find it’s peace then magic should flow nicely around you. Take this butterfly for example. It’s calm at the moment because I’m using the nature around me to project my peace. It doesn’t find me a threat and it’s attracted to my magic. You guys try. Focus on the nature around you and hold out your finger. Sam you first.” He held out his finger like I was and closed his eyes focusing on the sound. Clever boy, the sound is always the most peaceful. The butterfly flew onto his finger and he opened his eyes a little scared. 

I said calmly “Stay calm. It’s not dangerous, it’s just a butterfly. It’s beautiful isn’t it?” 

He smiled seeing it gently rest it’s patterned wings and replied softly “I can feel the magic in this place. I’ve never felt it before.” I smiled and whistled making the butterfly come back to me. 

He asked “How did you do that?” 

I replied “I can communicate with nature. Here in the midlands the mages are all nature mages. They are the highest ranking of all mages. You are all going to learn magic the proper ways and you are all to learn the laws behind magic and nature. It’s important you know what you’re doing and what you shouldn’t be doing.” 

I looked at Charlie and said “Your turn.” She nodded and focused on the butterfly itself. She was using animals to focus the peace of nature. The butterfly flew to her finger and she smiled at it. She said “Wow, I’ve never seen one so close before.” 

I replied “That is a plebejus argus or a silver studded blue. It’s a male underwing. Beautiful specimen too.” 

Everyone looked at me astounded and I said “I’ve lived in the woods for a long time and my mother created nature. It’s easy to identify animals if you’ve been trained by nature itself.” I held my finger out and the butterfly came back to me. I looked to Claire and she looked nervous. 

I said softly “Deep breath and focus on how the trees are shedding their leaves.” She nodded and did as I asked. The butterfly took flight once Claire relaxed herself and it landed on her palm. I smiled seeing the butterfly feeling relaxed enough to just walk around on her arm and said “You have a good connection to nature. That’s promising.” The butterfly came back to me and I looked to Jo. 

She said a little embarrassed “I don’t know what to do.” 

I smiled sincerely at her and said “Focus on the wind and the weather. Nature isn’t all about trees and plants.” She smiled and did as I said holding out her finger. The butterfly flew to her and landed on her finger with about ten other butterflies following. I chuckled and said “Wow, you’re popular. I like that. Animals don’t always make good connections with people. Jo you’ve got a brilliant connection to animals.” Jo smiled and I whistled making the butterflies go back to what they were doing before I started fooling around with magic subtly. I said “Right, go get your cloaks. The green ones.” They all nodded and went to their rooms to get their cloaks. They came back ready to do things and I said “We’re gunna go to the courtyard and you’re gunna try and move the ground.” 

They all breathed out “Awesome!”

I led them into the courtyard with Ellen close behind with a picnic. She read my mind, I liked picnics. I liked this woman. I sat on the ground and looked at the sky smiling before saying “Good, no rain. We’ll get to water another day but for now we focus on earth.” 

The group looked at me eagerly and I said “Take your shoes and socks off.” I took mine off too and stood back up before moving my foot across the ground. 

I smiled feeling the gentle pull of nature and said “I thought this would be the perfect place to do this. I want you to move your foot across the ground and focus on nature. If you feel a type of pull or like you’re being pushed down then raise your hand and focus on the pull breaking” . They did as I asked and Jo was very close to doing it along with Sam. I helped Claire since I think the force was getting her panicked and then I helped Charlie focus. I sat down in front of them watching them all and didn’t see Castiel approaching me from behind. When he tapped me on the shoulder the ground shook violently beneath me and everyone looked at me concerned. I sighed and said “New rule. No one sneak up on me when I’m concentrating.” 

Sam replied “That was you?”

I nodded and Jo said “Wow, now I see what you mean by the trees have to stay.” I chuckled at her before looking at Castiel. 

He asked “What are you lot doing? I passed by and saw them pulling their hands up with their eyes closed while sweeping the ground with their foot bare footed. All the while you’re sitting there with your eyes closed.” 

I replied “We’re making the ground move. This place has an easy earth pull. It’s good practice here. Also you scared me. Announce yourself, I don’t use scenting when I’m concentrating on magic. Magic floods your other senses and it makes you a little blind.” He nodded in understanding and apologised. 

Dean came running to Castiel and asked Sam “Sam why are you bare footed with your hand in front of you?” 

Sam replied “We’re trying to make the ground move. Wanna watch?” 

Sam looked at me and I said “They can watch with Ellen if they want but you’ve got to stay focused and they’re not allowed to distract you.” 

Castiel and Dean smiled and Dean said “We’ll be good miss master mage.” I got them started again and I heard Namia in the distance. 

I looked at her and said “Take a break guys. Ellen did you pack my potions?” She nodded and I smiled at her as she gave me my potion box. Wow this woman was good. Namia and Olive came to me with a little baby boy not even crying. He was super pale though. Namia gave him to me and I gently rocked him as I tried to focus on his core so I knew what was wrong with him. He had a very rare and deadly disease and luckily it could be cured with a potion I kept with me at all times. I said “Right so good news is that it can be cured. Bad news is that he’ll have to stay away from apples. They contain an acid that would break the potion’s effect and he’d get ill again. This potion is real hard to make but it’s super good. He’ll be good in no time.” I took out a small vial of glowing blue liquid and put a drop on the baby’s tongue. In a minute or so he was wriggling around happily. I smiled giving him back to Namia and Olive hugged me saying “Thank you Raspberry.” 

I looked at Namia and said “Oh you’re glad your kids are cute or they’d have no mother.” 

Namia smiled and replied “Uh huh. You’re all talk and no bite. I’ll make you a raspberry pie to say thanks and to get forgiven.” 

I thought about it and said “Fine you’re forgiven for passing on that nickname. Still didn’t expect to see you with children.” 

She smiled and replied “Yeah well I didn’t expect you to be master mage of this kingdom but here we are talking like normal people.” 

I laughed and said “Yeah like normal people. 'Cause everyone here knows that sitting on the ground bare foot is normal.” She smiled and replied “Trying to move the ground?” 

I nodded and she said “Have fun with that. Can’t wait to see you teach them how to move it up and out of it’s place. That was always my favourite.” She said goodbye and so did Olive before they left the castle. 

Charlie asked “Raspberry?” 

I nodded and replied “It’s a long story involving a raspberry bush and a caterpillar.” 

Sam asked “How do you know them?” 

I replied “Namia is an old friend of mine. Never thought I’d see the day she’d actually settle down and have children. Not used to it and her child is called Olive. That just infuriates me and she knows it.” 

Castiel asked “Why?” 

I sat next to him and replied “It involves an olive garden and a blue lily.” 

Ellen said “Come on, tell us. You seem like the type to have good stories.” 

I sighed and replied “Fine. When I was twelve me and Namia went to an Olive garden to celebrate me rising through the ranks in my order. When we were there we got attacked by an Olive eating ogre and instead of making it disappear I turned it into a blue lily that ate Olives. I was panicked and mispronounced the spell. It was embarrassing too since I kept that flower for years just feeding it olives. It did pretty good too until my master mage killed it. Poor ogre.” 

Sam asked “You turned an ogre into a flower that ate olives at the age of twelve? I can’t even turn a pencil into a flower and I’m sixteen.” 

I replied “You haven’t had the right training. So you’re a little behind? But to be fair I was also ahead of everyone else in the order. I took me a week to master transformation but for everyone else it took two months.” 

Dean asked “So eventually my brother will be able to turn me into a flower?” 

I replied “He could turn you into anything he wants eventually.” 

Dean shivered at the thought and Sam smirked saying “Oh that will be a good day.” 

I replied “Magic code 445. You’re not allowed to perform magic on creatures unless in defense.” 

Dean smiled and said “hear that, no turning me into anything cause you break the rules.” 

I replied “Unless it’s in defense or it’s deemed a magical accident under clause training children 135.” 

Dean frowned and asked “So if Sammy claims turning me into a slug was an accident or that I was trying to attack him he would get away with it?” 

I nodded and replied “Pretty much. The order of Aetus doesn’t really look into it unless it’s real serious. Turning someone into a slug isn’t a big deal cause I can change you back.” 

Sam chuckled and said “Oh I can feel the pranks coming on already.” 

I replied “Sam no magic unless in training. I don’t need you accidentally performing the killing curse on someone. That’s the same for all of you. Until you learn how to control your magic properly, which they don’t teach until you master the elements, you’re going to just use magic in training and when I’m around to supervise.” 

Castiel gave me a plate with a bit of everything packed for lunch on it and said “You’re the only one not eating.” 

I replied “I’m not that hungry.” 

He shook his head and said “You’ll get ill if you don’t eat.” I pouted at him but he had that stern Alpha face on making me cave almost instantly. Damn Alphas! 

Ellen asked “Prince Castiel I hate to pry but don’t you have princely duties to attend to?” 

He shook his head and replied “Already did them. I thought I’d spend the day seeing how Y/n is fitting in if that’s alright?” 

I smiled and answered “It’s alright with me but don’t you have anything better to do than watch me teach teenagers how to make earthquakes?” 

He shook his head and said “It get’s pretty boring around here.” 

Dean replied “Hey! What about me? I keep you company all the time!” 

Castiel shrugged and said “Still get bored.” 

Dean grumbled something under his breath about biology and Jo asked me “I’ve got to ask. Why did you stare at the sky and smile before we started?” 

I replied “I needed to know if it was going to rain. The pull of the water element is easy to confuse with the pull of the earth element. I needed you concentrating on the earth.” 

Jo nodded and asked “How does staring at the sky achieve that?” 

I replied “I read the weather by reading the sky. You can tell by the colour of the sky, how fast the wind is blowing, the temperature and how the clouds are situated and what colour they are.” 

She nodded and Charlie asked “How long have you been doing magic for?” 

I replied “Uhh well I’m twenty seven so I’ve been doing magic for twenty seven years.” 

Claire asked “You’ve been doing magic since you were born?” 

I replied “Emotions trigger magic if you’re magic born. Babies are magic sensitive because they’re super simple and effective with emotion. You get happy or sad. Anytime I laughed something magical and good happened and anytime I cried it rained hard, like flooding hard.” 

Dean asked “If you had children, would they be magic born like you?”

I replied “Depends. It’s a fifty fifty chance. My brother was magical but my sister wasn’t. But since mages usually have children with other mages it’s very likely the child would have magic. We don’t mate much since we’re very isolated as a group of people. We tend to keep to ourselves so I doubt I’ll have children.” 

Castiel seemed a little saddened by that and I asked “You alright Castiel? You seem sad.” 

He replied “Well it’s just upsetting that you think you won’t have children.” 

I smiled and said “It doesn’t bother me. I’ve never expected to have children, I’m not that fertile. No Alpha has ever taken much interest and I mother everyone. I mean seriously, it’s like it’s some kind of natural instinct. I blame my sister. She messed up my instincts by being a baby when my dad died. Mum wasn’t exactly going to look after her so I had to. My brother might as well have been non existent. I don’t think I remember having a moment that meant a lot to me with him.” 

Ellen asked “You looked after your little sister? What was her name?”

I chuckled and replied “Her name was Theodora. We all called her Theo. I had to look after her. My dad died when I was five. She was four years younger than me. She died when I was fifteen. Eleven years I had to take care of her and I spent ten years in the order of Thekla. I didn’t represent until I was fourteen and my sister well she represented when she was ten. About a week’s difference. I was first and she was second. I had to keep her calm through her ruts and that was real hard. You try keeping a ten year old Alpha girl calm when you can’t control your own power or your own body. It’s like trying to catch a hurricane with a butterfly net. First rut was terrible. I had just calmed down from my first heat and well I was traumatised to say the least. Then she came out as an Alpha and she’d start following me round with wide eyes. I had no idea what she was doing until I found her rolling around in my clothes I had to wash.” 

Dean asked “Wait so your sister followed you round scenting you when she was in a rut?” 

I nodded and replied “Yeah, she didn’t like how Omega’s looked at her so she trusted me to see her through it. My scent was familiar to her so she latched onto it. It wasn’t anything sexual, she was just in pain and wanted comfort. I was just happy she wasn’t magic born. That would’ve been very dangerous.” 

Castiel asked “That’s how you knew how to help me? You looked after your sister?” 

I nodded and replied “She’s the reason I don’t trust a lot of people actually. Having an Alpha as a little sister kind of makes you a little skittish around other Alpha’s. She was territorial, very territorial. Everyone was surprised I was an Omega but Theo really wasn’t. She knew what I was like and she knew that I was extremely naive. She looked out for me and I looked after her. She stuck around me and literally covered my stuff in her scent when she became an Alpha. Every Alpha in the kingdom just kind of cowered away from me. Another folk story coming from the weeping woman and the tree of the dead Mage. People believe that her scent still lingers around me as a warning that she’s still around watching out for me. She always smelt of cinnamon and apples.” 

Sam smiled and said “I know a brother that does that to me. He doesn’t know boundaries.” 

I laughed and Dean replied “Hey, it keeps greedy Alpha’s away from you and it keeps the ones that want to rape you away too. It’s a good plan and you know it!” 

I said “Yeah but it’s not nice to stink like your sibling. It’s kinda gross.” 

Sam nodded in agreement and replied “Sibling scents are repulsive.” 

Charlie asked “So if your sister isn’t magic born then how did she live with you?” 

I replied “She didn’t live with me. She lived in the castle as a lady of Thekla. She came to me for everything she needed but we lived apart from each other. The only time she lived in the order was when Dad was in charge. He was an Omega. There aren’t many Alpha mages. Omega’s tend to inherit the magic gene because the scent of it is sickly sweet and it makes Omega’s stronger than they seem. Alpha’s don’t need more power.” 

Jo asked “What if you are an Alpha with magic?” 

I replied “Then you could qualify for the snobs of all snobs, you can get into the order of Aetus. They’re snobbish and pig ignorant. Also they have no idea what they are talking apart. They stare at a swirling time vortex they have no idea how to control. Time is just a subset of nature. Some Alpha mages can actually learn how to control it. I already know how and have perfected it and I’m just an Omega.” 

Claire asked “You can control time?” 

I replied “Yes. It’s very simple but it needs to be raining or at least real damp. When I was thirteen I accidentally froze the rain in the sky. It was not a good day.” 

Dean asked “How did you manage to freeze the rain in the sky as it was coming down?” 

I replied “I got mad with a very annoying mage in training that kept telling me that my father did things all wrong. He got so terrified when my eyes started glowing and the rain literally just stopped mid flow that he wet himself. Don’t blame him, scared me to death too. Nature is powerful and magic born are very sensitive to emotion because emotion is what powers your magic source. I got overwhelmed by my anger and I couldn’t stop myself. Magic in the air froze completely stopping the rain. It was trying to figure out where to go since magic folk absorb magic around us. When you get angry you can stop it from being absorbed and manipulate it through the air.” 

Ellen chuckled and said “Oh you’re gunna fit right in here.” 

I smiled at that and replied “Thanks.” After lunch we did another hours worth of training and they all managed to move the earth just as strong as I did. When we got back to the order Sam took Dean to his room so they could hang out. They seemed very close. Apparently Dean lived in Caelum because he wanted to be close to his brother. The girls all went into town trying to get attention from Alpha’s. Castiel wanted to show me around the castle and I agreed despite Ellen not liking it. She said she would do that but Castiel insisted as if it was his duty to do it. I abandoned my cloak and Castiel and I walked through the halls of his castle. It was larger than the one in Thekla and it was far more magnificent. We got to his living quarters and he asked me “Would you like to come in?” 

I replied “I’d rather not impose on you. I’ll go back to the order. It’s getting late and I still have a few ingredients I need to put on the shelves.” 

He said a little too quick “You’re not imposing. I just like your company. If you don’t want to stay here then I can come with you and help you.” 

I chuckled at him and replied “You’re not very used to making friends are you? Especially friends that are girls and Omega’s. Fine, I’ll come in and we can talk but I’ll have to leave soon.” He smiled at me with relief settling in his eyes and opened the door to his room for me. I walked in thanking him and I noticed his room was about two times larger than my cottage. He asked “What do you think?” 

I replied “I think I could fit a lot of tree in here.” 

He chuckled and said “You’re very close to nature.” 

I smiled and replied “My mother is nature. I’d be a little strange if I wasn’t. I love nature. It’s peaceful.” He sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him. 

I sat next to him a little timidly and he asked “So how did you find your first day here?” 

I smiled and replied “It’s different and noisy. I miss my cottage a lot.” 

He smiled sympathetically and said “You’ll get used to it. It’s not that bad here, you’ll make good friends.” 

I smiled and replied “I had good friends and then shit happened and I left. I hurt people Cas that’s why I was in the forest. Animals are easier to deal with.” 

He said “well maybe you could think of this as a challenge.” 

I smiled and replied “We’ll see now I’ve gotta go before Ellen kills me. She’s making dinner tonight and I’m scared of what she’ll do if I’m late. She’s one scary woman. She’s like a mother.” Castiel nodded in understanding and escorted me to his door. I smiled at his unnecessary manners and walked past Hannah, a servant of his. She frowned at me and I just smiled at her apologising for nearly walking into her. Okay so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he was my friend. I mean he’s real kind and I’m not going anywhere until those mages are up to scratch. They have a long way to go.

 


	4. Friends And Friends Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Talk of slavery, talk of murder, things get a little heated ;)

It had been a year or so and well the mages were really coming along. I had made friends with people and Castiel had decided he’d become my closest friend and when I say close I mean CLOSE! I saw him nearly everyday and he’d drag me off after training to the castle gardens. He seemed very relaxed there. It was cute. His father had found a possible mate for him and she had decided to come over to the kingdom for him to court her. He only courted her on wednesdays and only for an hour. He wasn’t really that committed to courting her, he’d actually avoid her most of the time but she was determined to get his attention. I was walking to the courtyard when I heard a scream. I ran towards it as fast as I could only to see Castiel’s Omega girlfriend screaming in terror at an injured wolf. She wailed “Kill it! It’s going to kill me!” 

I scowled at her and replied “It’s scared and harmless. Move away from it and I’ll see what it wants.” 

She frowned at me and asked “Omega’s can’t just go up to wolves? That’s an Alpha’s job.” I scoffed and knelt in front of the seriously injured Alpha she wolf. It whimpered weakly and it’s eyes glowed red. 

I asked it “Enchanted wolf? What brings you this far from home? What happened?”

It just had to look at me to tell me. Enchanted wolves had telepathic links with nature’s forces and creatures. I nodded and said “I’ll find her for you but if you’re dying then what do I do with her? I can’t exactly stroll up to the enchanted lands and say excuse me I have a alpha pup here and it has enchanted pack written all over it. They’ll think I’m a fool and I’ll get roasted alive as well as the pup being killed.” 

It responded “Your Mother. She’ll help her.”

I sighed and grumbled “Great so I have a lone wolf pup to find as well as the force of freaking nature!” 

Castiel’s girlfriend asked “Is it okay?” 

I shook my head and replied “It’s dying and it’s pup is lost in the forest. She wants me to find it and bring it to my Mother. Easier said than done given my Mother could be anywhere!” 

Castiel came over with a lot of guards and asked “What happened? Are you hurt?” 

He was staring right at me but his girlfriend replied “I’m fine sweetheart. The master mage is calming this wolf. She’s going to die and her pup is lost in the forest. Y/n is going to go find it and bring it to her mother.” 

I added “Which could take me years given the fact my mother could be anywhere and I can’t go to the enchanted lands ‘cause I’d get killed or possibly eaten.” The wolf had it’s head in my lap as I gently soothed it into an endless sleep. It deserved to die a painless death. It was a good wolf. I said softly “It’s okay. She’ll be safe, I’ll find her. Just rest, my mother will take you soon.” I always hated watching creatures of any kind die and when I felt it go limp I couldn’t stop my tears from falling. I felt someone pull me into a hug but I wasn’t really paying much attention as I looked down at the dead wolf. The person released me when I calmed down and I realised Castiel was the one hugging me. He looked me over and said “You’re not going into the forest alone. Not with the slave traders hiding out in the forest. I’ll come with you.” 

I replied “No, you have a girlfriend and I have an entire team of mages. One of them is a prince with good fighting skills I might add. I’ll be fine.” 

His girlfriend, who I think her name was Hael, said a little bitterly “See she’s fine! I’m the victim here! I mean I just had to watch a wolf die before my eyes and I thought it was going to attack me!” 

Castiel scowled at her and replied “You screamed at a dying wolf! She was scared and was looking for Y/n. Enchanted wolves have strong ties to nature and her Mother so the wolf would go to the nearest replacement she could find, which is Y/n. You alerted everyone and made them think you were in danger. Y/n could of gotten hurt because you startled the wolf even more than it was already.” 

Castiel saw the scratch I got from where it clawed me from surprise of Hael squealing in fear and said “Y/n this needs to be seen to.” 

I shook my head and replied “I can do it myself. Just leave me here so I can make sure the wolf’s body is taken by the earth.” 

He shook his head and said “One of the other mages can do that, this needs to be seen to. Come along.” I didn’t get much of a choice when he just started dragging me into the order to my room. Hael looked mighty jealous and rather angry that Castiel just ignored her like that. I sighed as he ordered Sam to go make sure the wolf was taken care of and said “Cas, I’m fine. It’s just a scratch!” 

He replied getting out the first aid kit “It could get infected and you could get ill. I don’t want to see you in pain. Now hold still, this may sting a little.” He dabbed my shallow cut with alcohol before bandaging it up carefully and taking his time too. I didn’t leave my room for another half an hour because he wanted me to just relax for a while since I was shaking from what had happened. The next day I went to see the king about leaving to go find the wolf pup. I had to explain about the enchanted pack since he didn’t understand the importance of finding a wolf pup that belonged to them. Castiel requested he come with me but his Father wasn’t happy about it. He asked me if I’d be okay if Michael came but I didn’t trust him at all. His Father knew this and he knew I didn’t like travelling with those I distrusted. Eventually it was decided Castiel and Dean would come with me and the mages to find the pup. I wasn’t happy about it because I could do this by myself without the royal fighting squad accompanying me and my mages. I packed up and Castiel asked me “What’s wrong? You haven’t spoken to me since we left the meeting with Dad.” 

I replied a little bitterly “Nothing.” 

He scowled at me and wrapped his arms around me from behind before saying “It’s not nothing. Tell me, I want to know.” 

I growled back “I can do this by myself! I don’t see why you and Dean have to babysit us! I’ve done this a million times beforehand alone in the dark of the forest!” 

He pulled me into him and mumbled into my shoulder “I just don’t want you to be hurt. The slave traders are still out there and it scares me that you’ll be taken. I don’t like to think about what they’d do to you.” I looked at him and saw he was actually shaking in fear of what would happen to me. 

I hushed him and replied “Cas, calm down. Please, nothing’s going to happen. You and Dean are gunna be there and I know you won’t let anything happen. Just please, don’t cry. I don’t like seeing people cry.” He was sensitive for an Alpha but I liked that, it showed he had a big heart. 

I finished packing and said “Go pack and meet me and mages with Dean at the gate to the kingdom at midnight.” 

He nodded and replied “Don’t be late, I worry.” I knew far too well he worried. Anytime I was late when we met up he’d get all protective and start trying to see if I was hurt in anyway. 

I kissed his cheek and said “Go, Hael will kill me if I keep you here any longer.” 

He smiled and replied “if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re jealous.” 

I scoffed and said as he was going out the door “I’d never be jealous of her. I’m a mage, I married to my work. I have no time or space for love!” 

He just laughed and shouted back “You’re lying and you know it!”

I rolled my eyes at him and closed my door when he was out of view. I got on my trekking gear and got out my tracking compass. It was enchanted so it should’ve helped me find the pup. I left the confines of my room to find the mages all excited about going and exploring. I chuckled and said “Guys we’re just going to go find a wolf pup. Then you guys are gunna come back here and I’m gunna sit in my Mum’s temple for a while to see if she’ll appear to me.” 

Sam replied “No, we’re going to help you through all of it. No arguments.” 

I rolled my eyes and said “If you really want to meet my Mother, then fine. You can come along to the temple with me.” We said goodbye to Ellen and found Hael making a very dramatic scene of saying goodbye to Castiel. It was actually kinda funny. 

Gabriel asked me “Should I do that for Sam?” 

I laughed and replied “Why not? I mean Cas is getting a kick out of it and it may show the girl she looks like a moron.” Gabriel laughed and started doing an even more exaggerated goodbye for Sam. 

The other mages just laughed as Sam went as red as a tomato and I patted him on the back saying “You’ll get used to it Sammy. Come on.” 

He smiled at me and replied “Someone should be saying goodbye to you.” 

I smiled sadly and said “Everyone who I’d want to say goodbye to me are with me or dead.” 

He hugged me and replied “Well on behalf of the dead people, goodbye Y/n L/n.” 

I laughed and said “Why thank you dead people Sam.” 

He smiled at me goofily and replied “Well at least it’s better than moose.” We joined the princes as Hael finished her not so nice looking kiss and Dean just smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him since he seemed to think Castiel and I should be together. I said “Well we need to get going.” Castiel pulled away from Hael and said goodbye very shortly before we left in a hurry since she looked quite keen on just keeping him there to exaggerate that he was hers. I took out my compass and said the simple location spell to it. It pointed in the direction of the pup and I followed it happily. Sam asked “Where the hell are we going?” 

I replied “Have no idea. Just watch out. A sneaker is by your left foot and they like to trip people.” He lifted his foot missing the sneaker by a millimeter and I stopped them suddenly picking up on a Jade nymph’s scent. It must’ve been hunting season. 

Dean asked “What? There’s nothing here.” 

She came at me looking all innocent and cute and asked “Where’s my mummy?” 

I replied “Under a willow tree about fifty yards to your left.” She looked to her left terrified and I picked out my willow powder just in time to put it on her head and see her turn into a piece of jade. She screamed from inside her prison and I said “Sorry but I don’t have the time to be led on a goose chase only to be eaten by you.” 

I put her in a willow tree to enforce the spell and Charlie asked “What did you meant by eaten? It was a girl.” 

I replied “It was a Jade nymph. They drag their victim around trying to look for something only to be lured into a trap and eaten. It must be hunting season again. If you’re lucky you may actually be kept as a sort of pet or slave. That’s only if your pretty though and are an Omega. They don’t like Alpha’s and Beta’s.” 

Dean asked “So why exactly are we doing this in the middle of the night?” 

I replied “More deadly things in the daytime and it’s easier for me to navigate through the forest at night.” 

Sam asked “How is it easier to navigate through the forest when it’s pitch black out?” 

I smiled and replied “A lot less noise. When I go through the forest I go at night because that’s how I learned to navigate. I’d go void in sight and rely on sound and my feet.” 

The girls smiled and said “You’re awesome.”

I chuckled and replied “Thanks.” We continued walking for a few hours before we found ourselves right next to the fairies kingdom. It must’ve been ru dar rah because music was still playing loud and I could see Alpha fairy women luring Omega fairy men back to their tree houses. I chuckled and said “I know where we are now.” 

Charlie replied “Where are we? Why is there a lot of music and random glowing people with dragonfly wings?” 

I smiled and answered “We’re at the fairy kingdom. They’re in ru dar rah. It’s their ancient mating ritual. Come on, Leyla might have some information on the enchanted puppy we’re looking for.” 

I led them into the cove where the kingdom was and they all breathed out “Wow” as we looked upon the glowing halls of the kingdom of the Faer. Everything was buzzing and lively too. Leyla came over to me and hugged me tight. She was the queen of the fairies. I smiled and she said “You’ve come just in time! The festival has begun! Bring your friends and have them celebrate with us. Even the two Alpha males.” I smiled as she led us through the many fairies dancing and beginning their mating rituals before we were finally seated at a tree stump table. Some of the girls their started collecting a load of stuff for me and glared at Dean and Castiel before sitting themselves around me. I forgot how much the fairies liked to touch you. It was nice getting the attention. Leyla chuckled and said “Girls leave the young omega alone. She isn’t here to mate.” The girls pouted and left sulking like they’re toy was taken from them. I missed Castiel’s jealous looks and possessive growls over the music and general buzz of having a lot of girls fighting for my attention. Leyla sat next to me just as Castiel sat the other side of me pulling me into him with a bruising force. I looked at him a little surprised and he apologised quietly but didn’t let go of me. Leyla smiled at us and asked “So what brings you here Y/n?” 

I sighed out “I have to find a wolf pup and it’s leading me past here. Thought you may have some info.” 

She nodded and said “It went to your Mother’s temple.” 

I nodded and went to get up but Leyla said urgently “Please stay. It’s been so long since we’ve seen you and you’re all tired. Stay and celebrate and then in the late morning you can go to your Mothers temple.” I looked to the others who nodded eagerly. 

I replied “We’ll stay.” 

Leyla smiled widely at us and said “Then let us celebrate.” After an hour or so we were all a little drunk. 

A few of the singers came over to me and I said “No!” 

They nodded and replied “Oh yes, come on.” They dragged me to the stage and I just had to let the music take me. As I sang Dean looked over at Castiel who seemed hypnotised by my singing. He elbowed Sam and whispered “Look at him, he’s like a lovesick puppy.” Sam snickered before a very beautiful woman pulled him to the dancefloor and away from his brother. Dean’s attention went fully to Sam and he decided to make sure Sam didn’t do anything stupid so followed him. Charlie had gone off with a woman too leaving Claire and Jo to keep Castiel company. Castiel’s eyes were wide and dark but ever so bright at the same time. He was staring at me intently, listening to the music that had him transfixed on me. He growled lowly as an Alpha tried to touch me and Claire and Jo looked at him before realising he was about to get up and go beat the man to a pulp. Claire and Jo held him down as the song continued before also getting dragged off by Alpha’s. He made his way to the front of the stage still watching me closely with all his attention and when I finished I finally noticed him. I smiled at him and waved a little and he simply came towards me before dragging me to the dancefloor to dance. I asked “You want to dance? Seriously? I can’t dance Cas.” 

He pulled me so I was pressed up against him and replied lowly and slightly dazed but husky “Just follow my lead and you’ll be fine.” I nodded feeling a little dazed from how his voice made my breath just fall out my lungs. Before I knew it he was dancing me around the dancefloor perfectly. It was nice. When the song ended I barely sat down when Leyla asked “So you and the Alpha prince? Didn’t picture you mating to a prince Y/n.” Castiel had went to get me a drink seeing I was exhausted but he didn’t look like he’d be letting me sit down and rest for a long time. 

I looked at her wide eyed and replied “Me and Cas are friends and friends only. He’s courting another woman for gods sake and he wouldn’t like me anyway.” 

Leyla chuckled and said “He seems very taken with you. He’s very possessive over you and just watching how he acts around you makes me believe he adores you completely. Y/n he likes you a lot.” 

I shook my head and replied “We’re just friends. Now shh, he’s coming back.” Castiel gave me my drink before sitting behind me and wrapping his arms around me. Leyla smiled at us and said “Enjoy ru dar ruh. Your houses are just beyond the bank. Have fun you two.” She left but not before winking at me very suggestively. I rolled my eyes and went to ask Castiel how he was finding the fairy kingdom but he seemed far to busy inhaling my scent and gently kissing at my scent glands. 

I asked him curiously “What are you doing, you drunk prince?” 

He smiled and mumbled into my scent glands “You smell nice. Why can’t all Omega’s smell as nice as you?”

I chuckled and decided he was definitely drunk. I drank my drink down and as soon as it was on the table he dragged me back to the dancefloor but this time he didn’t let me sit down after a song ended. The more we danced the more intimate we became and the more open we became. I moaned softly into him as he scented me oh so perfectly and rumbled a low growl of “Mine” every now and then. He was holding my thigh up keeping me pressed up against all of him as his lips and nose explored every cavern of my scent gland on my neck. I was too drunk to care and too buzzed to know that what we were doing was a bad idea. He was in the same situation and he just wanted his Omega because everyone knew as soon as I got to the castle I was his. It was how he looked at me and how he acted around me that made people realise just what was going on with him. Him and I just didn’t realise, I was determined to be his friend but that was all. His father would never let us be together and I didn’t want to die if I was his. I didn’t want him to hurt like that. By the end of the night we found ourselves falling into the tree house and just passing out. 

In the morning I woke to find him spooning me possessively and protectively. I looked at Castiel over my shoulder sleepily and smiled seeing him all pouty in his sleep. He looked kinda adorable. I turned around so I was facing him and just chuckled at how he whined and scrunched up his face in discomfort. He was quite happy holding me so I had my ass pressed against him and now I had turned around so he had to deal with the fact we were closer in a more intimate way. I said softly “Cas, time to wake up.” I didn’t remember much from last night other than dancing with him a few times so it was a little surprising to find him in bed with me but we were fully clothed and there were no marks or bites on me so nothing happened except I smelt like him a lot. 

He buried his face in my neck and mumbled “five more minutes sweetheart, then we can get up and wake the kids.” My eyes widened a little and I chuckled, he was dreaming about having a wife and kids. He probably had no idea I was next to him. 

I asked “Oh, we have kids now? When did this happen? Before or after the imaginary mating?” 

He pulled me closer to him and said sleepily and definitely still asleep “We’ve been mated a while now sweetheart, don’t be sarcastic with me. Go back to sleep, the children are still fast asleep.” I tried not to laugh but this was priceless. 

I kissed his nose laughing and said “Cas, wake up before this stops being funny.” 

He groaned and replied “No, I like this.” 

I rolled my eyes and said “Castiel Novak of Caelum! Wake up for the love of all the gods! Or I will drag your sorry ass out this bed!” His eyes opened immediately and he stared at me sobering up from his dream. 

He went crimson red and stuttered out “H-How much of that did I say out loud?” 

I smiled at him and replied “Oh just that you seem to think we have children and that we were mated a while ago. Also you called me sweetheart.” 

He groaned unhappily and said a little pained “I’m sorry, I was dreaming.” 

I asked “Who’s the lucky lady that’s making the prince dream about her like that? Is it Hael?” 

He looked a little sad for a moment and replied trailing off and not meeting my eyes “Yeah I was… I was dreaming about Hael.” I knew he was lying but I wasn’t going to push him to reveal his crush. I wasn’t like that especially since I had a tiny crush on him myself. I’d hate it if he pushed me to reveal my crush. I got up and he just sat up looking all disheveled. He asked “What happened last night?” 

I replied stretching “I don’t remember a lot. I remember we danced a few times but after that it’s a little blurry. Whatever happened last night you seemed to release a lot of scent. It’s all over me. It’s distracting.” He sniffed the air before coming over to me and inhaling the scents surrounding me. 

He apologised and said “Perhaps we should have a bath.” 

I nodded and replied “It can wait. We’ve got a wolf pup to find. Just so you know though if I were to have children I’d refer to them as pups.” He went crimson red again and I couldn’t help but laugh a little. I walked out the room with my bags and went outside to find the others eating round a tree stump table. Castiel followed me out and when we sat down Dean asked “What the hell did you two do last night? Y/n you stink of Cas and Cas you look blissed out. I’m not saying it but I think we all know what it looks like here.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes and replied “Nothing happened like that. We’re friends and only friends.” I stayed silent while eating my breakfast, figuring out the best way to get to my Mother’s temple. If the pup was still there then Mother didn’t want it and if it wasn’t then Mother had taken it. If it was still there I’d take it home with me. When we were ready to go I decided to walk in front of everyone else. I remembered most of last night now and I was more than embarrassed. I remembered how he lost himself in touching me and grinding into my ass. I remembered how my scent had his mind reeling and screaming at him to mate with me. I remembered how he’d rumble “Mine!” in my ear before scenting me like I was his and only his. I let it all happen and I enjoyed it. I wanted it. Charlie asked Jo “Does Y/n seem quiet to you?” 

Jo nodded and replied “I think something happened last night and she’s embarrassed. She only gets quiet when she’s embarrassed. It makes her shy.” 

Charlie nodded and asked “What do we do?” 

Claire replied “You could just leave it. She’ll ease up. Just leave her to her own mind.” Castiel seemed lost in thought and I could feel his eyes on me. He knew too but he wasn’t saying anything, he was trying to drink in my reaction. He seemed to be thinking on what he did and what I did. When we reached the temple I brushed the fallen ivy away from the cave entrance to allow us to enter. As soon as we stepped in everyone let out their own shocked words of amazement. It was nature at it’s finest in the cave and I loved it. I was already covered in Alpha scent so all I had to do was lure the pup out. I whistled softly letting it echo through the cave only to hear whimpering coming from underneath Mother’s altar. There underneath the altar was a small three week old wolf pup in a blue blanket. She was beautiful with big gold eyes. She reminded me of my sister. I smiled and said “You smell kind of like her too. Sorry about the confusing scent.” She licked my face a little and squirmed around in my arms complaining that she had no blueberries left. She then sniffed around and settled on that she wanted Dean to hold her until we got back home. He smelt of blueberries and pie apparently. I gave her to Dean and said “Hold Blueberries and don’t drop her. She seems to like your scent so she wants you to hold her until we get back.” Dean went to argue but I was already back at the altar reading the note Mother left me. It was short but simple. The pup was to be raised under my care and brought up in the ways of nature. The pup was an outsider in her pack so her Mother ran with her so that she wasn’t killed. The pup had no name. Well actually I named it Blueberries just then so it had a name now at least. As we left we were stopped by Jade nymphs. They cornered us and Dean and Castiel started growling at them as they started approaching me and the mages. One went for Charlie but I was already using nature against them. I growled “Everyone run. I’ve got them. Don’t look back!”

They responded instantly except from Castiel, Dean had to drag him away only to distract me and nearly get me killed. It poisoned me when I turned to see Castiel fighting to get to me and all my magic was blocked instantly. The Alpha male nymph laughed and lifted me by my neck before saying evilly “You’ll make a nice slave. Pretty, strong willed and very fertile. Also skilled with nature magic. Hmm, we could use you well. Too bad those other pretty things got away. You were a naughty slave little girl, I think you should be punished.” That was all I remembered before the pain made me black out.

-Castiel’s PoV-

They made us run back to the castle and I couldn’t get her. I watched as they took her and I felt my heart breaking. I should’ve protected her! She was my Omega! But she wasn’t, that was the problem! I wanted her to be my Omega, I wanted to be able to protect her like a good Alpha would for their mates. I wanted my scent to consume her always and not just when I scent her. I do it subtly sometimes just to keep her out of trouble. Sometimes she goes places where I know dangerous Alpha are and I don’t want her to get hurt. She’s been through too much already. When we got to the castle I didn’t leave my room for days. When Hael came to me I told her what happened and her reaction made me want to rip her throat out. She had said very bitterly “Good riddance, she was in the way anyway.” How could she say that about my beautiful Omega? How could she think my Y/n was in the way when it was her that didn’t belong? Y/n should be in my arms right now but no she was probably being raped by some Jade nymph or worse being killed by one. I banished Hael from my room and told her not to speak to me ever again. I didn’t want her. I wanted my Y/n back to tell me everything was alright and that she’d stay with me. We were friends and only friends but I didn’t want that. I wanted her to be my mate and only my mate. I wanted her to love me and only me but instead we were just friends. I had decided by the second week that she was to be mine and that I would stop at nothing to get her back. Once she was safe I was going to find a way of making her mine. She enjoyed being mine that night, she didn’t stop me from scenting her and touching her ; She encouraged me to touch her and scent her deeply. I can’t get those noises out my mind, the way she said my name was heavenly. I wanted to hear it again. There was a chance of her wanting me back, I’d try and court her once she was better and safe then we could mate and if Father doesn’t let us be together then we’d leave and live in her cottage in the forest where we can have pups and live a life together. It would be nice. She’d like it. I’d like it very much but right now my Omega needed me, no one was going to hurt her. They were going to pay for taking her! She was mine!

 


	5. Let Me Court You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied nudity, the start of this is NON CON so beware of that but it is brief and it doesn’t go too far. Some fluffy fluff and Angst.

“CAS! PLEASE! CASTIEL, PLEASE COME!” was all I kept shouting as it happened. I was tied to a bed stripped while a jade nymph was getting ready to rape me. I kept hoping desperately he’d come for me but it had been two weeks since it happened and not once had he came. I couldn’t stop crying, I just wanted to be left alone. The nymph slapped me hard and growled “Shut your mouth, you slut! You’re little Alpha boyfriend isn’t coming for you! I bet he doesn’t even care you’re gone!”

I cried harder begging Castiel to come even though I knew he wouldn’t hear. I struggled violently as the nymph pushed his cock through the folds of my sex. I closed my eyes tightly just wanting it to be over. The nymph laughed darkly and said “He’s not coming for you. He left you. He’s the reason you’re in this mess.” I heard growling and then I smelt Castiel’s intoxicating scent. I opened my eyes just in time to see him rip the nymph from me with rage flooding his eyes as well as a possessive pheromone floating all around him. He pinned the nymph to the wall and growled “I always come when she calls! Her Alpha boyfriend is not so happy with what you’ve been doing to her either!”

The nymph struggled to get free knowing what was coming next and I just watched too shocked to even move. Castiel killed the nymph easily before moving to me with his eyes softening considerably. He untied me quickly and picked me up ready to leave. He said softly “Hold onto me sweetheart.” I did as I was told not wanting this to be a dream or him to leave me again and he just purred out happily “Good girl, just keep holding me.” I nodded into his neck as I nuzzled him, just to find comfort in the shock I was trying to shake off. I heard other nymphs try and fight him and kill him but he cut them all down before we finally got out the nymphs cove. He got onto his horse still holding me to his front with a possessive arm around me tightly . I asked hoarsely and quietly “Where are we going? Because I’m not going back to the kingdom naked.” 

He kissed into my hair and said “Lesley, take us to the Cottage.” Lesley shot off instantly and I realised he was taking me to my cottage. Well that would leave me time to recover and get some clothes. I was still shaking from the induced heat the nymphs put me in. After what felt like hours of riding we got off the horse and I was placed on my bed. He rushed around finding my clothes before returning with them for me, concern etched into his face and defining his eyes. I started getting dressed but he decided by how slowly I was doing it that I was too weak to do it myself. He started getting me dressed being careful not to touch somewhere he shouldn’t. He didn’t want to scare me more than I already was. When he was done he sat behind me so I was using his chest as a pillow. All I could smell was him and as much as I loved it, it wasn’t helping the induced heat I was in. I said hoarsely “Cas could you get the blue powder from the shelf and make me tea with it.” He nodded and kissed my forehead before getting back up and doing as I asked. He came back and sat in the same position. I felt his hands in my hair as he ran his fingers through it and played with it happily. I drank the bitter tea sobering up completely from the induced heat. Once the heat was gone I leaned back into him and said “You came for me.” 

He smiled and replied “I’d always come for you.” 

I smiled at him kindly and asked “When are we going back to the kingdom?”

It was then that I realised he had entwined our fingers together while holding my hands. He replied softly “Well I don’t know. I think I should let my Father cool down first. I may of left when I was supposed to be mating with Hael.” 

I frowned at him and asked “You left your to be mate in heat to come rescue me? Cas I would’ve been fi-.” 

He cut me off and interrupted “Don’t say you’d be fine! You weren’t fine Y/n, you were being raped and it terrified you! I don’t care if I left her! I will always come for you! I would never let anything happen to you! Not you! Never you! So please don’t say that I shouldn’t have come for you because that will never be the case!”

I was about to argue but before I knew it his lips had seized mine in a searing and most overdue kiss. He claimed my mouth like I was his mate and I knew we shouldn’t of been doing it but his lips were just so perfect at kissing. I couldn’t help but melt into it and kiss back. When he broke away he leant his forehead on mine and smiled like an idiot. He said softly “I don’t want to mate with her. I don’t want anything to do with her. She’s rude, selfish and she insults you all the time. I want to court you Y/n. Please let me court you. We could get mated someday and we could do it here. We would never have to go back and face my father. We could have a life here and we could have pups and we could help passersby like you did for me.” I looked at him with utter sadness, I wanted those things but we’d never have it. I knew that. 

I replied brokenly “Cas, we could never have that. As soon as your father hears about it he’d come and kill me before dragging you back to the kingdom to be punished. Don’t say we would run because you know there is no place your father wouldn’t find us and if we were to have pups then what kind of life is it to be running from their own family. We can’t be together Cas. I’m sorry but I can’t let you court me. Please tell me you see why.” He looked so destroyed by it, like I had taken his heart and made him watch as I ripped it to pieces. 

He nuzzled into my neck and mumbled “He wouldn’t do that. He’d have to accept it eventually and I know you’ll say yes to me eventually. I just have to wait for you and I can wait for an eternity if it means being with you. My Omega.” He wrapped his arms around me purring softly into my neck as he scented me. I sighed realising he wasn’t going to let this go and realised I wouldn’t be able to stop him either. I tried to move but he gave me his Alpha eyes and I immediately caved. Damn him and his Alpha status! I was like putty in his hands and he knew it too. He was going to get what he wanted even if it killed him. He was going to soften me up for him until I couldn’t think of a reason not to disagree. He wasn’t going to break me that easily though. He’d have to get over me eventually.

-Five months later-

Hael was still around but Castiel gave her hardly any attention. He had made it his mission to get me to agree to him courting me. Everyday we’d start hanging out like we’d used to do and I’d think he might of left the whole courting me thing alone but no. He’d start showing me more and more affection until I was in his arms letting him turn me into a purring affectionate mess. He’d always ask me when he thought I was too far gone “Can I court you now?” and I’d always answer “No.” He never stopped though. Hael was still there because the king desperately wanted his son to mate her. Her kingdom was very rich too so an alliance would be good for Caelum. I still didn’t understand why Castiel couldn’t have the throne here with Hael if he did mate with her. I mean he was an Alpha, he should get to have the throne more than Michael. All his brothers except from Gabriel were Omega’s and well Omega’s weren’t allowed to rule. Stupid I know but to be honest we can be very emotional at times and it can affect how we see things. Alpha’s were more leveled. Usually Omega’s helped run other kingdoms once they were mated off. Michael was to find an Alpha mate to rule the kingdom with him but no Alpha had taken interest. He tried Dean but Dean had refused him. Dean didn’t like Michael. Lucifer was now mated to Lilith of Ashborow and was there helping her rule the kingdom. Gabriel had finally gotten Sam to agree to courting and it was actually turning out well. Gabriel refused the throne so that left Castiel. His Father didn’t want him on the throne, he thought Castiel was a weak Alpha even though everyone else thought differently. I had decided to take the matter of making Castiel see we wouldn’t be mated into my own hands. I was walking through the courtyard when a young Alpha knight called Raphael came up to me. He asked “I’m sorry but I’ve seen you walk through here a million times and I’ve always wanted to ask you if you’d like to go to dinner with me?”

I smiled and went to say something when I felt Castiel’s arms around me and very low and dangerous growling come from him. Castiel replied a little bitterly “She has plans.” 

Raphael pursed his lips and said “I don’t think you can talk for the master mage sire.” 

Castiel growled back “She has plans! Now leave!”

Raphael was actually standing up to a very aggressive and possessive prince who had been trying to court me for five months now. He stood there confidently and said “She hasn’t said she has plans, I’d like to hear what she has to say.” Okay so this was turning into a testosterone match. 

Castiel’s hold on me increased and he growled “She’s mine! Now leave her alone! Do I have to remind you who you are talking to?!”

The knight saw the rage in Castiel’s eyes and thought better of his arguments. He apologised bitterly and left in a hurry. Castiel asked me “What were you doing talking to him?!” 

I replied “Oh I dunno, I was thinking that perhaps I could have some fun for once! You know go out, have a nice meal, then go home and go to sleep before starting another round of fireballs with the mages! Cas you don’t own me! I can see whoever I want to.” 

I walked away from him and he followed briskly saying “You can have fun with me, we do have fun. You don’t think I’m fun?” 

I turned around to face him seeing the tears in his eyes and replied softly “Of course you’re fun but I’ve said this a million times before. We can’t be together. You can’t blame me for trying to get an Alpha’s attention, eventually you’re going to go off with Hael and so I’d like to have someone at least. I mean I know it won’t last but at least I can say I tried. I’m married to magic, nothing’s going to change that.” He was crying now. I went over to him again and wiped away his tears saying “Come now, don’t cry.” 

He sobbed out “Why don’t you want me?”

He looked so heartbroken, I couldn’t lie to him. He was a sensitive Alpha, he always has been. 

I replied shyly “I do want you, I just can’t have you. There’s a difference.” He looked at me with hopeful eyes and hugged me to him tightly. 

He mumbled “Please let me court you!”

I shook my head and he deflated a little but that didn’t stop him from latching his lips to my scent gland and leaving an impressive love mark there. He mumbled “Mine” before kissing it and then my nose and every feature of my face he could find. I sighed seeing I just fueled him to keep going on with his ‘you will be mine’ mission. I asked “Could you at least do this where there is no chance of anyone seeing?” 

He shook his head and replied “They all know you’re mine. My father is oblivious, my Mother is sad and Hael wants to leave. She’s found another Alpha but Father won’t let her leave.” 

I asked slightly worried “Why is your Mother sad?” 

I replied “She wants Father to stop trying to mate me off because he doesn’t think I’m strong enough to be king and she wants me to mate with who I want. Father mated her for love and she wants the same for me.” 

I shook my head and said “Cas, I am not the right girl for this! I’m a mage! I live in a magical building full of plants! My mother is Mother freaking Nature! I’m not cut out for all this!” 

He hushed me and pecked my lips before replying softly “You’ll come round to this eventually. For now I’ll wait but you won’t be seeing any other Alpha’s. You’re mine.” He kissed my cheek before going off to finish whatever he was doing in the first place making it very clear who I belonged to. For the rest of the day I smelt like him and it was unbearable. Every Alpha just kind of averted their gazes except from Dean and Gabriel. I sat on the fountain in the courtyard with spell books in my hands trying to find a few things to teach the mages tomorrow when Gabriel came over and sat next to me. I said “Hey Gabe, what can I help you with?” 

He replied “Explain why my brother has gone stir crazy trying to get you. I saw his little dominance display in the courtyard earlier. You okay?” 

I answered “Gabe I lived in the forest for over ten years! I’m not good with this! I don’t know how to get him to just stop! His father has made it clear he’s not going to accept it if I did agree to have Cas court me and mate me! It can’t happen.” 

Gabriel smiled at me and said “Dad’s a dick sometimes. Mum though, Mum really thinks you’d be good for the kingdom and Cas. She’s just as determined as Cas to get you to say yes. Her plan is to get Dad to stop being a dick and let Cas stay in the kingdom and mate with whom he wants. You know Hael just wants to leave now. Her ex-boyfriend from the kingdom next to hers wants her back and she loves him but Dad won’t let her leave. You know I know Cas is hard to handle sometimes and get’s real emotional but he’s good Y/n. Please don’t hurt him.” 

I leaned on Gabriel’s shoulder and replied “I’m trying not to. If we mate and his Father kills me then I’m scared. Not for my life but because I don’t want to leave him hurting like that. I know what losing a mate looks like and trust me it doesn’t look pretty and the pain that radiates from them is just too much. I don’t fear death, I never have but I fear pain.” 

Gabriel smiled and asked “So what are you gunna be teaching the mages tomorrow? I’d rather know now so I can prepare for whatever danger I’m in.” 

I laughed softly and replied “Fireballs and a few fire tricks.” 

He nodded and asked “Any chance you could make me immune to fire?” 

I shook my head and he continued “Thought so. Anyway I’m inviting you to dinner tonight, Sam is coming so his supervisor has to be there too but I wanted to invite you before him ‘cause Mum has wanted an excuse to invite you to dinner for weeks now.” 

I nodded and replied “I’ll tell Sam if you’d like. He’s in a bad mood at the moment and I think your jokes won’t help.” 

Gabriel nodded and said “I’ll come pick you two up later today.” I nodded and he left me alone. When I got back to the order I told Sam and he got all flustered and went off to make himself look pretty. It was kinda funny. When he was done he forced me to put on my best clothes and my best cloak. Gabriel came and picked us up and I felt nervous. When we got to the dining hall of the castle everyone was already seated and waiting for us. The queen smiled at us and Castiel just looked surprised. Gabriel took Sam and sat down and as Sam’s supervisor or head of house I had to sit next to him the other side, which 'coincidently’ was next to Castiel. Hael was sitting the other side of him and she looked like she didn’t want to be there at all. The king asked “What is this Gabriel? You said Sam would be your guest, I did not say she could come.” Well that was rude. 

I replied “I am master mage and Sam is one of my mage’s in training. I am to accompany any of my mages in events at the castle.” 

The queen added “Also it’s a lovely surprise Charles. Don’t be so rude to the girl, she’s done wonders for the kingdom and you know it.” The king calmed down and muttered something very offensive about me under his breath. I felt a pang of anger but let it slide given the queen was being polite. Sam asked me quietly “You okay? I know you had things planned for tonight.” 

I replied “I can do them later before it hits me okay?” 

He nodded and said “Well we can leave if you need to, heat’s are horrible.” 

I chuckled and replied “Yup.” 

Dean asked “What are you two whispering about over there?” 

Sam replied “Y/n has some stuff to do tonight and I’m just making sure she has time to do them.” 

The king asked “What do you have to do that is more important than dining with the royal family?” 

I replied “Things Omega forces of nature have to deal with like getting your power under control when you’re on the edge.” 

The queen nodded in understanding and said “Uhh it’s that time. If you and Sam need to leave at any time please feel free my dear.” I smiled at her and nodded my thanks. The meal went pretty well until dessert got there. My heat had decided to start it’s affects earlier so I was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. Castiel put his hand in mine gently soothing me in one of the most subtle ways imaginable. How the hell he was managing to project his scent without anyone even batting an eyelash at him was incredible. I squeezed his hand to say thank you and he smiled softly and secretly tried to hide how pleased he was that he could soothe my heat. Alpha’s scents help heat’s for omega’s but if the Omega doesn’t like the scent then it will make their heat worse. He was happy that I liked his scent enough to let it soothe me completely. He was also hiding the scent of my heat too so no other Alpha’s were paying any attention to me. When dinner was finished Sam asked me “You reckon I could have the night off?” 

I replied “You sit in the library reading for hours Sam, I always tell you to just leave it but you never do. Go have some fun for once.” Sam smiled and ran off with Gabriel while I made my way back to the order alone. Or well I got out to the courtyard at least before someone knocked me out and kidnapped me. When I finally woke all I could think of was calling Castiel. Why the hell did I always want to call him for help? I was terrified. I had a blindfold on so I couldn’t see anything and my heat was starting to rage. Maybe I should’ve let Castiel take me back home like he wanted to do.

 


	6. Mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Start of this is quite NON CON but it gets better. SMUT in this part! Angst too. Hope you enjoy the chapter though :)

I felt a weight on my back that felt a lot like another person and I couldn’t help but struggle against it. My kidnapper took off my blindfold after five more minutes of struggling against the obvious ropes tying me to a bed lying face down. I looked around and saw Castiel’s unconscious body tied on top of mine. To make it worse we were both naked and I could smell his rut coming. I looked at the kidnapper and saw Raphael. He didn’t look so sweet anymore, he looked like a psycho. Castiel groaned above me and shifted slightly making his rock hard cock sit nicely between my ass cheeks. The moment he couldn’t move his arms he sobered immediately. He looked around and saw me beneath him looking terrified. I was truly in a fit of absolute terror at this point. Castiel growled at Raphael struggling against the ropes like I had, making Raphael laugh and say “See the moment you made it clear I couldn’t have her I decided I’d make your mating experience anything but good. She already looks like she’s consumed by terror. I wouldn’t blame her. Having her Alpha rape her would be most unpleasant especially when she’s already had plenty of experience with it beforehand.” 

Castiel growled back "This is sick! You’re making her terrified! Stop this!”

Raphael just laughed more and untied me before flipping me around and tying me back up. Now I was facing Castiel and I could see just how scared he was and just how broken he was. He didn’t want this, at least not like this. Raphael smiled sickly at us before strapping Castiel to me so he couldn’t move away from me and forcing Castiel to eat and swallow Herls root. Herls root makes ruts unbearable and makes alpha’s instincts take control when they peak. Now I was terrified. Once Castiel peaked he may not be able to control himself. Raphael left the room and locked the door. 

I whimpered a little feeling Castiel’s cock resting in the folds of my sex and I could hear him above him trying to search for a way to escape. I didn’t realise I was crying until I felt Castiel kiss my tears away. He was trying to calm me down but I was too scared to do that. His hands found mine entwining his fingers with mine and he whispered softly “We’ll get out of this. I’m not going to do anything. I wouldn’t do that. I promise I won’t do anything.” 

I asked “How do you plan on getting us out of this Cas? You’ve got Herls root in your system.” 

He replied “The Castle will realise we’re gone and come looking for us. We’ll be fine.” I calmed down a little seeing his eyes were clear for the moment. I was too scared to care I was in heat. He squirmed a little and said “This is uncomfortable.” 

I replied “How so? I’m the one in the middle of heat with an Alpha’s dick pressed against my sex. It’s not just uncomfortable for me but unbearably annoying. It’s taking all I can not to thrust up and make you fuck me.” 

He growled back “I’m in a rut because of your heat and I’ve got Herls root in me, right now the most uncomfortable thing is just sitting at your entrance when all I want to do is fuck you into this mattress and make you take my knot while I mate with you.” I scowled at him and bit his nose to show him I wasn’t impressed. 

He pouted at me and I said “Don’t growl at me. It’s impolite.” He growled at me again and I ground up against him making him groan loudly.

He said breathlessly “Fine I won’t growl but don’t tease me, it makes it harder.” 

I replied “It’s gunna be a lot harder when we’re stuck like this for two weeks. My heat lasts for two weeks Cas and that means your rut won’t go for another three at least. Your men are good but they aren’t that good. They don’t know how to track!” 

He rolled his eyes and said “Just stop thinking about this too much. Just pretend we’re spending some time together.” 

I replied “We have never spent time together like this Cas, I’m finding it hard to find a moment where it has been like this. The nearest I can think of was when we first met but not even that was this bad.” 

He huffed and said “Well if you were to just let me court you five months back when I asked you then maybe this situation wouldn’t bother us so much.” 

I replied growling a little “Don’t bring the fact I won’t let you court me into this. You know far too well why I won’t!”

His eyes met mine and they were now darkened and full of lust. His lips attacked mine kissing me like a downright animal. That just made my arousal spike. 

When Castiel broke away he breathed “You’ll say yes eventually I know you will, you can’t deny what you feel forever. I remember that night with the fairies very well and you can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy what we were doing together. If I can’t take you right now then I’ll settle for kissing.” His lips seized mine again and any silent protest was long forgotten. 

I mumbled against his lips “If you can handle fucking me without biting me you could if you wanted. It would help you a little but if you can’t handle it without mating with me then don’t.” 

He growled a little before replying “I don’t think I’d be able to handle it. You’re scent is intoxicating enough and the noises you’d make would send me crazy. Also you’re only saying you want to have sex with me because you’re in Heat and your daze is just beginning.” I nodded in understanding and he went back to kissing me so deeply I could see the stars. It was all too hot and heated, it was making my heat peak earlier and I didn’t need that to happen. His head was now in my neck scenting me like crazy before his lips latched onto my neck leaving as many love marks as he wanted. I knew he wanted his teeth involved but he showed his restraint by making sure his teeth weren’t touching my skin. He growled “Head back now!”

I tiled my head back making my back arch up and his lips travelled to the front of my throat and beginning of my chest. I was panting wildly now wanting nothing more than to feel his cock inside me but that also terrified me. I felt terror take hold as I relived what happened when I was younger and he stopped immediately seeing I was panicking. He hushed me and peppered my face with affectionate kisses trying to keep me calm. He was trying to keep his rut at a minimum by keeping it mildly pleased but now he was trying to make sure I was calm. It was sending his urges into overdrive. He groaned in pain and said breathlessly “Please Sweetheart I need you to be calm for me or I won’t be able to control myself. I’m not going to do anything.” I couldn’t hear him, I was too scared. It was when Raphael returned that things got worse. He made Castiel’s head remain in my neck with his nose in my scent gland so all he could smell was me and my heat. He growled slightly trying to come back up but Raphael wouldn’t let him. I was still crying and trying break free but nothing was working and I was started to have a panic attack. I couldn’t breathe anymore and it felt like my heart was going to burst along with my lungs. I started gasping for air but nothing was going in. I felt like I was drowning. Castiel struggled against his bonds trying to get to me, tears were in his eyes now. He didn’t want this, he wanted me safe. He took my hands again and mumbled soothing things into my neck hoping I’d hear them. Raphael just laughed and said “Look like your little Omega is having a panic attack, I’d make sure she’s okay if I were you. You wouldn’t want anything to happen to her, would you?”

Castiel got his head free and growled at Raphael darkly, he was mad now. He growled angrily “When I get out of this you’re going to wish you never even spoke to her! She’s terrified! You monster!”

I felt his ropes start to fray and Raphael started looking increasingly scared. Word of advice for people out there, don’t give Alpha’s Herls root if they are extremely protective and possessive over their Omega. Herls root brings out your instincts and Castiel’s were stuck at protect and ‘Mine!’

Just as Castiel got free Dean and five other men came through the door to the room we were in. Raphael went to flee but Dean kept him in place as Castiel’s men freed Castiel’s feet. Castiel untied me quickly before gathering me into his arms trying to soothe me from the terror I was stuck in. I was shaking violently and tears just wouldn’t stop falling, I was stuck in a fit of terror. Castiel gently caressed my face and said “Please say something.” I flinched out of his touch not even realising it was him and he just held me to him hoping I’d let him comfort me eventually. 

Dean asked “Cas, what do you want me to do with him?”

Castiel locked eyes with Raphael and that rage returned. He growled “Put him in the dungeon. I’ll deal with him later.” Raphael swallowed thickly before Castiel’s men took him out the room. Dean threw Castiel his clothes and then threw me mine but I didn’t respond. Castiel said “Wait outside. We’ll be out in a minute.” 

Dean shook his head and replied “I’m not leaving you alone with her Cas. You had Herls root and you’re in a rut.” 

Castiel growled lowly before saying angrily “I will not tolerate you seeing her naked. Now leave!” 

Dean growled back “You’re dangerous and she’s been through enough!” 

Castiel held me tighter and growled “I am not going to do anything! I promised her and I keep my promises!”

Dean growled slightly before leaving the room reluctantly. Castiel dressed me carefully making sure he wasn’t making me worse. My breathing had slowed now and I was slowly coming to my senses. Once I was dressed he had to get dressed quickly because I was getting scared again from not having him there. He picked me up keeping me glued to him and went out to Dean. Dean nodded at him and we left for the castle. Raphael had taken us into town so it wasn’t too far. When we got to the order Ellen plucked me out of Castiel’s arms much to his dislike and put me in my room which was prepared fully for me luckily. Blueberries stood guard in front of my room not allowing anyone in. My terror subsided in the calming nature of my room and Ellen took care of me during the first peak of my heat. She took care of me in my heat’s knowing far too well I couldn’t do it myself. Dean took Castiel back to the castle even though he was protesting greatly. Dean just rolled his eyes and hit him round the head as they left.

-Three Months Later-

I avoided Castiel like wildfire now and I knew he was getting sadder each day I avoided him. It was the day my Heat was going to come in and so I was avoiding him even more. I’d walk away as soon as I’d see him coming near me instead of facing small talk with him and I’d cover up my scent at all costs. I was walking through the courtyard going back home to prep for my heat when it happened. Castiel was waiting for me. His hands were shaking from where he thought I’d flee again and he had to fight to keep the brokenness of his voice out. I looked at him for a second before walking faster. He didn’t stop me, he just hung his head low with silent tears falling. I was breaking his heart and I couldn’t see it past my embarrassment or past my blind need to make sure he didn’t mate with me. He didn’t need that hurt, he deserved better than me. When I got into my room I laid down and stripped, feeling too hot in my clothes. My heat had started. I heard a faint knock at my door so I slipped on my silk robe knowing it would be cool and opened the door. Before I even managed to close my door his hand was there stopping me. His eyes were brimmed with sadness and he was holding a rose in his hands, that were shaking from how nervous he was. He knew this was his last chance and he didn’t want to lose me forever. He held out the rose for me and I just looked at him trying to hold back my violent urge to drag him in and let him have his way with me. I fought my heat until I could make Castiel leave. I went to close the door again but he whimpered out “Please Y/n, I-I can’t lose you. I don’t know how to live without you, it hurts every time you walk away from me like I’m the person you hate most. I just want you to let me love you, is that too much to ask?”

Tears were in my eyes now and I couldn’t just reject him. He was on the verge of breaking down into a broken mess of a man. I stopped thinking for just a few moments, thinking always got me into trouble in these situations. This didn’t need thinking. It was supposed to be simple, for once I needed to just forget the situation I was in and just let the simple rules of nature apply. I took the rose from him gently, trying not to set off my heat in any way and he looked at me with a little more hope. I said hoarsely “Cas, I’m going to be doubled over with heat soon. Can we have this discussion in two weeks time?”

I know it was bad but I really did intend on having that conversation with him. He shook his head and replied “You’d change your mind and I-I can’t deal with that. You overthink and I don’t want you to. For once just let this be simple.” I moved aside for him to come in before closing my door and locking it again. Sometimes when I go into heat I get the urge to run so I always lock myself in. I leant against the door and said “Talk, we’ve got ten minutes until I can’t control it anymore.” 

He nodded and asked “Why do you avoid me?” 

I looked down and replied “I avoid you because I’m embarrassed. I completely froze in fear and I shouldn’t have. I knew you wouldn’t do anything but I was so scared. Also I couldn’t face you again. You’ll just get hurt if we mate and you don’t deserve that.” He looked hurt by that and came a little closer to me but being careful not to touch me. 

He said brokenly “You’re the best there is Y/n. You’d never hurt me, how could you think that I wouldn’t deserve you? I don’t deserve you because you’re so much better than I am, you never think of yourself. You always think about how to keep those around you safe, I admire that about you. I don’t care if you got scared, you were entitled to. I still love you, I’ll always love you. P-Please let me court you.” 

I looked at him and replied “Cas you’ve practically courted me since we’ve met. I don’t want to go through it again.” He looked hesitant, very hesitant. 

He crowded me and asked looking deep into my eyes “W-Would you let me mate with you now? I-It’s the only step after Courting. Usually there would be a ritual but I know you’ve never believed in it.” 

I swallowed thickly and replied “Yes.” 

He looked deep into my eyes and asked “What’s my name?” 

I replied “Castiel.” He nodded knowing if I were lucid I wouldn’t remember his name. 

He asked me “And what’s your name?” 

I replied “Y/n L/n of Thekla.” By now he was inches from me and my mind was screaming Alpha at me. When in heat all Omega’s could think of was knotting, getting pregnant and mating. 

He asked “Are you sure about this? Once we do this it can’t be undone and I won’t be able to stop myself until my rut ends.” 

I nodded and replied “Cas you want me to stop thinking, I’m letting nature flow for once. No situation to think about. Just two people in love. That’s it.” 

He swallowed thickly and asked with his lips brushing over mine “You love me?” 

I replied purring “Of course I love you. You really think I couldn’t of stopped you all those times you decided you weren’t done trying to get me to change my mind.” That’s all he needed before his mouth was on mine ravaging it with everything he had to give. My hands went to his hair tugging at it while I let my heat take over. I knew if I didn’t let it lend some help to me I would’ve freaked out and tried to back out over thinking but damn did I want him. Everyone already knew I was his so it only made sense to make it official. He growled lowly taking my bottom lip between his teeth and drawing moan after moan from me. He inhaled my scent deeply and his eyes filled with lust as his rut took over. He lifted me up by my thighs and laid me on my bed before ripping my robe off me and removing his own clothes. I arched my back and spread my legs for him presenting to him like a good Omega in heat. He let out a sultry growl before pouncing on me like an animal. He found the spot he had marked the first time he met me and marked it again, making me moan happily as his teeth scraped over that spot with so much promise. He lined himself up at my sex, knowing far too well that we were both too far gone for foreplay and teasing, before pushing into me slowly savouring every movement. I squirmed impatiently, whimpering a little and he laughed gently before growling “Be still, you’ll get what you want Omega.” I nodded presenting my neck for him happily as he bottomed out. I was panting heavily now, overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure it brought to me just to have him inside me. That’s when he started pounding into me relentlessly. I clung to him desperately, trying to ground myself through the constant bursts of pleasure he was giving me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, making him go deeper. He hit my sweet spot with every one of his brutal thrusts and I could feel the coil inside me tightening and tightening as he did so. All that could be heard was my moans and his downright sinful groans and growls. His knot started forming inside me and I felt like I was on fire from how much pleasure I was feeling. I whimpered softly as his knot was nearly fully formed and he growled in my ear “Cum for me Omega.” I panted slightly before feeling him pound harder against my sweet spot sending me hurtling over the edge. I cried in ecstasy as I came hard and felt his knot form fully and lock inside me. He made a few shallow thrusts before cumming hard and biting down on my neck claiming me fully. Just as I came down I came again feeling another wave of ecstasy hit me as he bit me. He came again too, feeling the clench of my sex around his knot, filling me with more of his hot seed. He collapsed on top of me exhausted and gently licked at my bite cleaning it of the blood starting to bead at it. I nuzzled against him purring happily in the afterglow and he purred back happily taking in the afterglow too. Once his knot had deflated he exited me and flipped us around so I was laying on him dozing exhaustedly. I rested my head on his chest purring softly as he ran his fingers through my hair. It felt nice being his. I didn’t want this moment to end. We fell asleep peacefully with both our rut and heat ending swiftly after mating. Our craving being satisfied completely.                                     

* * *

 

I was woke abruptly to knights tearing me from Castiel with his father raging. Castiel growled angrily, trying to get to me but knights were holding him back. I was dressed and put into a cell while Castiel was thrust upon his Father. I curled in on myself knowing this would happen. The worst part was I could already feel life being made inside of me. I was pregnant and I feared what was coming.

 


	7. Crimes Against Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst! A little heart wrenching fluff, Rebecca is Becky and she’s a sweetheart that loves her sons, Chuck is Charles and he’s not very nice at all I’m afraid :( Just thought I’d warn you about how he’s portrayed but other than evil Chuck/Charles it’s a good chapter, a little sad but it’s good :)

Father growled angrily “Castiel! You mated with her! The filth from the woods! You were to go to a kingdom and make a good alliance! You couldn’t even do that right! You’re a disappointment!” 

I growled back “I don’t care what you think! She is everything to me and don’t you dare call her filth again! It’s you who is filth! You can’t even accept that I am happy with her! I am an Alpha! Most Fathers would be happy if their Alpha’s mated and were happy but no all you want is power! You’re greedy and wrong!”

Mother was away so she wasn’t here to stop him. I had to protect her, she was everything to me. 

Father growled “Castiel! She is pregnant! It’s been two weeks since that incident and the healer has told us of the monstrosity you have made with her! Not only have you mated with a non noble! You impregnated her!”

Father brought in the healer and said too calm “But don’t worry Son, you’re mistake will be undone. The healer has revealed that there is a way to correct this. The child will cease to exist and she won’t remember what you did. Her scent will remain hers and yours won’t be on her. It will be like nothing ever happened.” I shook my head and tried to lunge at him but the knights held me back as some of the other knights brought in my unconscious mate. I wanted her safe in my arms and our child, it had to be saved. He couldn’t do this to me! He had gone mad! I watched in horror as the healer utterly destroyed my child with something I can only describe as a murder weapon. Then I watched as my scent was wiped from her and the bite hidden with strong magic. No trace of her being my mate left on her. I slumped in sadness wanting her to be in my arms again but I was put in chains and kept in my room, which was locked for good measure. She was returned to the order with no recollection of me mating with her. I felt utterly destroyed but so did nature. As the days of sadness went on I watched from my window as she walked through the courtyard like nothing had happened and I could see the sadness linger in her eyes as if she secretly knew. Then I saw how the forest darkened and every creature was fighting to get away from it. Even the nymphs were rushing away from it. It was as if nature was unbalanced by what happened. Two weeks later Mother returned furious with Father but she couldn’t release me or change what happened.

-Two years later-

Then it happened. I was watching her closely as always when she fell to the floor screaming. The rest of the animals fled from the forest as the trees withered at the same time her screams reached their maximum volume. I fought against the chains tying me to my room wanting to be down there with her more than anything. My Father was going to pay for this. Locked away from the world for two years forced to watch my mate live like she had no idea I existed. It was torture, now on top of it all I couldn’t get to her when she needed me. Mother ran to her from where she was walking with a maid and called for the healer. They took Y/n back to the order and I couldn’t take it any longer. I sat on my bed shaking violently from fear of losing her more than I already had. He had taken everything from me! He was going to wish he had never laid a finger on her!

-(The Queen of Caelum)Rebecca’s PoV-

My Son’s mate was screaming in a fit of pain and I was trapped in my own kingdom because my husband had gone mad. He had chained his own son, killed his own grandchild before it was even born and disowned all his sons. I couldn’t do anything more than this. I returned to the castle hall to face my husband and as I was yelling at how idiotic he was the doors burst open letting in an icy chill. Frost sprouted everywhere and the most beautiful woman I had seen entered. She radiated purity and light and had bright green and purple eyes. She was wearing a dress of frosted over leaves and her gaze was terrifying. This was Y/n’s Mother and she was furious. Charles growled at her “Leave you idiot! How dare you burst into the kings throne room uninvited! You will be taken to the dungeons!” 

She growled with every fibre of nature “How dare you address the Mother of Nature like that?! My daughter is currently suffering from a loss greater than anything imaginable and you were the one who did this to her! You have committed a crime against nature you fool! I should kill you right now but I feel as though your mate should be the one to punish you for your crimes against nature!”

He swallowed thickly realising just who he was talking to. I bowed to her respectfully and she smiled at me softly just like Y/n does, with such kindness in her eyes. She came over to me and cupped my face in her hands before saying “The child would’ve been beautiful. Life is delicate my queen. It must not be tampered with and neither can forces of nature. My daughter’s balance has been disrupted, she is in a great deal of pain as well as nature here. It is dying my queen and it’s all because your husband can’t see past his blind need for power.” 

I replied quietly “What can I do to help?” 

She sighed and said “Free your son. As nature I must punish your husband’s crimes. Help your people over this year to get to somewhere safe. A winter is coming, one of the worst humanity has seen. If his crime is not undone it will destroy this kingdom. I am sorry but I have to do this by the laws of nature. He has disrupted the very balance of life and death itself. There are few crimes against nature but he broke one of the most ancient laws. That cannot go unseen.” 

I shook with fear and turned to my husband before growling “You have doomed an innocent girl to suffering as well as dooming your own kingdom! You’re pathetic!”

I ran out the hall and straight to my sons. I looked to Gabriel and said “Gabriel, my dear go get your mate. He must find out everything to do with crimes against nature and how to reverse the damage done.” He nodded immediately seeing how terrified I truly was. He left his room for his mate and I rushed to Michael. He was going to be mated to a wonderful healer. She came from Thekla, she knew Y/n very well. Hopefully she could help her in some way. He looked at me from where he was holding her calmly in her sleep and I said softly “Michael, your father has done something terrible and now the kingdom is in a great deal of danger. Please wake your to be mate, Y/n has fallen gravely ill. He has forced nature to retaliate Michael by hurting her like that and hurting his own son.” Michael may of acted cold but he loved Castiel very much and he liked Y/n. He thought she was good for Castiel. He nodded waking his to be mate. She woke and I explained everything to her. Her eyes went wide and she rushed to the order. Michael got me the keys from the knights and I went straight to Castiel. He was shaking violently on his bed with tears that just wouldn’t stop. I unlocked his chains quickly and he looked at me sadly. He asked brokenly “Please tell me she isn’t dead?” 

I shook my head and replied “No, she’s in pain. Her Mother came. My sweet boy, your father has doomed us all. But we’ll fix it all . I promise. She said if we can reverse what he’s done then the kingdom will be saved. Come, your mate needs you.” He followed me out his room and I could see the rage in his eyes as I explained what the consequences were to what his Father did. When we got to the courtyard we stopped seeing Y/n’s mother standing at the fountain. The whole kingdom had gathered there. She announced with the sound of nature flourishing through every syllable she spoke “Caelum! Your king has committed one of the most ancient crimes against nature! For this he has doomed his own kingdom! A winter is to come and it will be one of the worst humanity has seen! When this tree’s last leaf falls to the ground winter shall hit this kingdom! You have been warned, if the crime is reversed the tree shall flourish further and will never lose it’s leaves and the winter shall never come!”

She touched the centre of the fountain making a tree grow through the ground and consume the fountain with roots. It looked giant and old but beautiful all the same. She looked at me and I saw the sad look all Mother’s get when their children are suffering. Y/n’s wolf went up to her and she petted it saying “Look after her. She’ll need you.” The wolf just barked at her and rushed to Castiel and I. She rushed past us into the order and we followed immediately seeing Mother Nature disappear in a swarm of butterflies. We reached Y/n’s room and she was screaming to the heavens. Every piece of nature in that room was withering and dying and I couldn’t face Castiel’s expression. He ran to her tears still in his eyes and the healer Pamela was trying to calm her but nothing was working. She looked at Castiel and said “I’m assuming you’re the one who gave her that.” Castiel looked down on the bite he gave her and nodded before Pamela said “Talk to her. I want to see if this works. Y/n has many secrets and one of them is that her mind cannot be tricked easily. Someone has tried to alter her memories and as a result her mind is retaliating after two years of trying to fight the block on her memories. She remembers and she’s in pain because of it. I’m not even sure if she’ll wake if she calms but she needs to be calmer or the nature in this room will crumble and it needs to stay alive for her sake. Nature is a her power Castiel, without it she’ll die.” Castiel took Y/n’s hand and talked softly to her, telling her he was there and wasn’t going to leave her again. I could see he meant it, he truly wasn’t going to leave her. She stopped screaming and started whimpering and shaking violently. Her hands were on her stomach almost protectively and she wouldn’t let go. Castiel laid next to her and took her into his arms moving his hands under hers. Her breathing slow as he whispered in her ear and rubbed her stomach soothingly. I caught a little of what he was saying and it warmed my heart. He was whispering “Shh, we’ll get our pup back. I promise. We’ll reverse whatever he has done to hurt you and nature. Just come back to me, please. I love you, I won’t leave. I promise, just come back.” He was making so many promises he made solid and determined intentions of keeping. His brothers just watched in awe as he soothed his mate completely. Nature started flourishing again more than ever. It was beautiful.

-Y/n’s PoV-

I woke up with tears falling from my eyes as I remembered everything that had happened to me. Mother’s words echoed through my mind. “ _Life cannot be taken if it hasn’t seen the world in which it was born in!”_

You couldn’t just take a baby’s life before it has been born, it’s a crime against nature. I felt Castiel pull me impossibly closer to him as I let my tears fall. The queen, Pamela, Michael and Gabriel were in my room with us watching with concerned faces. I felt dampness on my shoulder from where Castiel had been crying and I turned to face him quickly wiping his tears away. He didn’t deserve this, he deserved happiness. He smiled sadly at me and I managed a small sincere smile at him before I felt the sadness creep in again. I buried my face in his chest not wanting to face the world and he asked me gently “Y/n, what do you remember?” 

I replied softly “If you’re referring to how your Father brutally destroyed our child then I remember all of it. I may of been unconscious but I still remember it. Cas he broke one of Nature’s most absolute laws with the only exception being miscarriage.” 

The queen asked “You know the crimes of Nature?” 

I nodded and replied “Death is not to be undone unless wrongly taken, life is not to be taken if it has not yet seen the world it has been made in, magic is not to be taken from magic born creatures. There are only three.” 

Gabriel said “Dad took your child before it was born. It didn’t actually see anything outside of you. So he broke the law because babies are life?”

I nodded and Castiel tightened his grip on me. I could see the anger in his eyes. I kissed his cheek trying to keep his anger at a minimum. Now was not the time for death. There would be enough death soon enough. I asked “What has my Mum done to punish the king?” 

The queen replied “A winter, one of the worst humanity has seen. She said if we reverse the crime then the winter won’t come. The winter will come when the tree she made in the courtyard loses its last leaf. If we reverse what has been done the tree will flourish forever and the winter will never come.” 

I went wide eyed and asked “How far will it spread?” 

She replied “Just the kingdom.” I nodded in understanding and relaxed again knowing she wasn’t going full out war against the world again like last time something like this happened. The last time happened to be the fucking ice age so nice to know only the place I was living in would be getting that treatment. Sam came in and said “There is nothing on crimes against nature anywhere in the library!” 

I replied “They’re in the pedestal.” 

Sam blinked a few times before asking “Should I go get them or do you already know what’s going on?” 

I replied “Don’t bother, I already know what crime he broke. My Mother seared the laws into my mind. Not exactly something you forget when the bedtime stories she tells you are of disasters that were caused because people kept breaking the laws.” The queen sent Sam off to find a way to restore the life of a unborn child since there was no chance of me being able to conceive another child. My fertility was also thoroughly destroyed. It was going to be a long wait until winter

 


	8. The Goddess Of Fertility Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Uhh Mentions of brutal abortion, Y/n is very very ill, Dean needs to get into shape :)

-Five Months later-

Castiel had made it clear that I wasn’t allowed to do much. I was pretty much confined to the castle. Ever since I woke up everything had been flowing way too fast. First I move into the castle, next the king is off the throne, then Castiel and I had to do that weird mating ritual thing that doubled as marriage and then the next thing I know I’m a queen and Castiel is the king and the current queen is being called lady again. It’s suffocating how fast everything has been going. I’ve been given new clothes that are more royal too and frankly I don’t like the gowns. I made it clear that I didn’t want just gowns so they took that to mean I’d want a load of gowns and one set of hunters wear as well as a load of night gowns. I wasn’t happy at all. I don’t think the people in the castle understood that I hated dresses. I told them and they just laughed like I was kidding. The queen had to tell them to take a lot of them back and get me the clothes I wanted. I thanked her gratefully.  I did have a crown and it was designed to look like a leaf and flower crown. It was beautiful and it stayed on my head all the time. It was kinda funny actually. I never in my mind thought I’d be a queen.

I sighed looking out the window at the tree in the courtyard, then the rushing kingdom that was getting ready for a winter to top all winters. There was nothing on restoring the baby since the only chance we had was a goddess who died a long time ago. The fertility goddess was killed a long time ago when she had taken the whole fertility thing too far. 

Castiel was currently rushing around the castle busy with kingly duties while I was made to stay in our room and rest. He was definitely getting suffocatingly protective but I knew why. I could deal with it for his sake. Blueberries was in the order since all the maids were scared of her. Hael was home now, she was thankful when the king was arrested since now he had nothing over her so she could go home to her to be mate. I felt arms wrap around me as I looked out on the kingdom fondly and I looked up to see Castiel smiling down at me. I asked smiling “What are you so happy about? You realise the kingdom is doomed right?” 

He kissed me softly and replied “I know but that doesn’t stop me from enjoying my time with you. If we are all doomed I want to spend the rest of our time together enjoying it. I have a beautiful mate and a kingdom that needs me. I don’t think I could ask for more.” 

I nuzzled against him and said “Fine but I want out of this room. I don’t do confining spaces and my powers are so out of whack the whole kingdom is getting covered in nature. The castle is covered in plants Cas! Come on, just let me walk around for a while.” It was true, everywhere looked like the place had been long abandoned and nature had taken it. It looked like it belonged to the forest. Castiel rested his head on top of mine and sighed out in defeat “Fine but I have to be with you.” I scowled at him but he made it clear that that was the only way I was leaving the castle and this room today. Damn those stupid Alpha eyes! I nodded in understanding and said “Fine but you’re still mean. I’m your wife, I should get to go where I want!” 

He rolled his eyes and replied “You can, just not outside the castle.” 

I huffed and said “But I want to go see the order! I’m still a mage and I miss Blueberries.” 

He kissed my cheek and replied “When you’re feeling better then I’ll consider it but you still nearly pass out just from walking around the courtyard Sweetheart and it scares me.” I nodded in understanding leaning against him happily. I got up and he quickly steadied me seeing I was about to fall over from dizziness. He asked “And you want to leave this room when you can hardly stand without falling?” 

I replied “Well I’m bored and hardly anyone bothers to visit me!”

He picked me up bridal style making me yelp in surprise before smirking and leaving the room with me. I laughed and said “You’re crazy!” 

He replied “Maybe but if I’m crazy then what does that make you?” 

I answered as he walked through the halls of the castle with me in his arms “You’re insane wife. I mean I married the guy I met in the woods while picking mushrooms, that definitely doesn’t sound like perfect sanity.” 

He laughed and said “Well I married a stranger who took me into their home while I was in a Rut. I think we both have to question our sanity.” 

I kissed him and replied “Or we could just agree everyone is crazy and we’re sane.” He chuckled and nodded in agreement before we were stopped by one of the council members. I felt like they were all really boring and had no idea how to run a fucking kingdom, they were also real snobbish. 

He said snobbishly “I hope you are done with your pet because this tree infestation is beginning to become a real problem. I’ve ordered the knights to kill any and every tree they can find.” My eyes went bright green as my anger surged and the trees all grew a few inches but also became immortal. 

I said angrily “If you touch the plants I will rip your fucking snob throat out! My Mother is already pissed, she doesn’t need more reason to kill off the fucking kingdom! Killing the trees would just bring the winter faster, plus if you haven’t noticed the tree’s leaves have been falling slower with every tree that grows in the kingdom.” 

The council member replied “You filthy Omega, don’t speak to your superior like that. I know how to run this kingdom and Castiel trusts my judgement. I served his Father for years. I was the one who convinced him to pluck that abomination right from you, grandchild or not you are filth from the forest.” 

Castiel growled low and dangerously “Knights, throw him in the dungeon and do not under any circumstances destroy the trees or any of the nature in this kingdom.” The knights did as he told them and spread the word about the trees and nature quickly. I nuzzled into Castiel happily and he said “Perhaps I should make it clear to the council that I am in charge, not them.” 

I chuckled and replied “I think that would be a good idea.” He made his way into the throne room and sat on the throne with me still in his arms. He groaned unhappily and I asked “Being a king harder than you thought Cas?” 

He replied “Don’t even say a word. I know what you’re going to say.” 

I smirked, straightening up, and whispered in his ear “You mean like how I said ruling a kingdom is one of the hardest things ever and that you’re stupid to think it’s going to be easy. I think this entitles a I told you so.” He pouted at me clearly unhappy and I smiled at him bemused before kissing his cheek. I asked “Would you like some help Hun?” 

He nodded and replied “If you know anything about the peoples issues then I’d gladly hear what you’ve got to say.” 

I asked “What are they? I can help.” He got a scroll out from the table next to him and gave it to me gladly. I read it and told him what the best thing was to do in that situation and we discussed how to approach each one of them carefully. A queen’s job was to help their king run the kingdom and since I was a queen now then I might as well act like it. I asked “So when do I get my own throne?” 

He smiled and replied “Never, you’re going to sit on my lap every time we’re in here.” 

I rolled my eyes and said “serious response please.” 

He kissed me and replied “Fine, it’s being made. You know each throne has to be unique to who’ll be sitting on it. Yours is taking a long time because the carvings are very intricate.” 

I smiled and asked “Are they really spending that much time on a place for me to sit?” 

He smirked before replying “You’re the queen my Love. Everything the people make for you has to be perfect, they don’t want to disappoint you. The people really love you, almost as much as I do.” 

I kissed him sweetly and said purring a little “Now I think you’re just trying to make me purr. That’s unfair.” He smiled and nuzzled my nose gently while purring himself. He was a hopeless romantic and the affection he gave was intoxicating. I pecked his lips, entwining our fingers, and he just smiled at me. 

I was still in my pyjamas. I wore a vest top and shorts with my night robe which he made sure was silk. I liked my night robes to be silk since when I went into heat it made answering the door a lot easier on my scorching skin. Silk was cooler than other materials and so I only had to slip it on to answer the door. It was also lighter so it didn’t weaken me to wear it for a long time. Only thing with my husband, he didn’t like it when I wore a bra in bed so I didn’t wear one. It was a compromise I made for him not to sleep naked. The maids got traumatized by it since Castiel was a kicker in bed and sometimes the covers would slip from him and well the maids came in every morning to give me my medicine since I was on medication for the whole ripping the baby out of me thing. I tried not to think about it too much since it upset me. He wasn’t so happy about sleeping in pyjamas but he cheered up a little when I didn’t wear a bra to bed. I’d wake up most mornings to him feeling my breasts. Castiel was a little sexually frustrated from how long he waited to have me. I mean we mated then I was made to forget him for two years. The poor man couldn’t have me and everytime he went into a rut he was lost. I felt it was alright to let him have a little fun even if I wasn’t ready for sex just yet. Ever since we lost the baby I couldn’t stand the thought of sex. My heats lasted an hour at most and it wasn’t a little pain increasing over the course of two weeks, it was unbearable pain from where my womb was damaged beyond repair. I felt embarrassed to let Castiel see me like that. I felt broken and I didn’t want him to see that. He smiled and asked “Have you been in your pyjamas all day?” 

I chuckled and replied “Maybe, it’s not my fault. I was stuck in that room all day so I couldn’t be bothered to get changed.” Dean came in with that usual smug ass smile on his face from being bumped up to second hand man for Castiel. He was no longer the prince that decided to stick around. 

He asked curiously with a smirk on his face “Cas what are you doing with your wife?” 

Castiel frowned and replied “We’re talking. Anymore stupid questions?”

I slapped his arm for being rude and he scowled at me but I gave him a stern look and he apologised. I smiled and said “Sorry, he’s a little stressed.” 

Dean laughed and replied “Looks like you’ve got him on a leash. Good to see he isn’t getting too cocky about the whole king thing.” Castiel growled a little and I glared at him, making him pipe down. It was just Dean, he should be taking it like he usually does. He was taking the whole king thing a little too seriously if you ask me. Dean was still his arrogant goofy best friend and he should be treated like that. Castiel asked me “Why are you mad at me? He’s the one being rude.” 

I replied “He’s your best friend and you’ll treat him as such. He’s not below you and you know it. Stop acting like a spoiled prince and act like the man I married or I won’t talk to you until you start showing people some respect.” He sulked slightly and Dean just smiled at me. 

He chuckled and said “Yeah, I knew you’d give Cas a run for his money. Not so easy having a wife is it Cas?” 

Castiel pouted and replied “They’re mean.” 

I rolled my eyes and said “Oh stop being such a child. You’re just saying that because you know I’m right.” Suddenly someone started screaming in the courtyard and Castiel got up abruptly making me hold on for dear life as he ran out into the courtyard. I got down from him and walked over to the young woman having a fit on the floor by the tree fountain. The maid that screamed was frozen next to her. I knelt next to the young woman, having what looked like a seizure, and examined her to find a mark that looked like the start of Pointapocks. I said “Could someone go to the order and get my Frowd powder? It’s bright blue, please bring it to the castle infirmary.” 

The frozen maid nodded and replied “Of course my queen”, before running off to the order to get the powder that would save the young woman. 

I asked “Uhh Cas could you pick her up?” 

He shook his head and picked me up instead and said “Dean, could you pick the girl up?” 

Dean rolled his eyes and picked the poor maid girl up and said “Right, to the infirmary. Anyone gunna tell me what the girl is suffering from?”

I replied leaning on Castiel “Pointapocks. It usually comes out around the time Winter is sprouting. The kingdom is about to start getting infested with pointapocks. We’ll need to get more frowds or the healers won’t be able to keep up with the demand to be cured.” 

Dean nodded and asked “What are Frowds?” 

I replied “Bright blue mushrooms. You find them in the forest. They grow near my cottage and near the fairy kingdom. We could ask Leyla to send us some.” 

Castiel nodded and said “We’ll organise that as soon as this girl is cured and we’ve told the people. They deserve to know about the disease about to plague us all.” 

I nodded and replied “You’ll address them lightly too. Actually no, I’ll do it. You get way too blunt.” 

Dean laughed and said “She’s right dude, you’d get them worried. Y/n has a way of keeping people calm. It’s kind of freaky.” Castiel huffed a little and I just kissed him, making the sulky face he was wearing disappear. 

Winter was going to come soon and that scared me. I looked at the tree and saw just over half the leaves were gone. I took a deep breath steeling my emotions before we entered the infirmary. Pamela asked as Dean put the girl down “What happened?” 

I replied “Pointapocks.” 

Pamela said “I haven’t got any frowd powder!” 

I replied “Relax, I’ve got some in the order and a maid should be coming any second with it.” 

Pamela nodded and asked “How are you feeling?” 

I replied “Can’t walk very far but I’m doing okay.” 

She frowned at Castiel and said “If you keep carrying her then she’ll never get the strength to walk again.” He very reluctantly put me down and started sulking again. He sat down next to the girl and I rolled my eyes at the sight of him full on pouting and crossing his arms, having a tantrum like a toddler. He looked like his toy had been taken from him and there was promise of him not having it back. I sighed in defeat not being able to take those damn puppy dog eyes any longer and sat in his lap. He nuzzled and purred into my neck and I said “Damn you and your puppy dog eyes.” 

He smiled and replied “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

I scowled at him and said “You know exactly what I’m referring to, you toddler king.” He kissed my cheek and the maid rushed in holding up the jar of powder. Pamela took it and prepared the medicine to treat the poor maid. 

Later that night after the announcement I just couldn’t stop myself from being sad just knowing the inevitable was coming. The people didn’t want to leave the kingdom and we were still trying to find a way to stop it. Castiel was stroking my sides gently as we laid in bed together and asked “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” 

I replied “Winter’s going to come soon and I’m scared Cas. The people… it’s going to be horrible.” 

He kissed into my hair and said “I know sweetheart. We’re trying our best.” He had let Blueberries back into the castle today seeing I was getting lonely when he wasn’t with me. She was currently lying at our feet but her head poked up when she heard my sadness. She climbed onto us and licked my face before nestling herself between Castiel and I. I chuckled seeing Castiel’s jealous look. I asked “Why Cas you aren’t jealous of Blueberries are you?” 

He pouted and replied “She stole my spot.” 

I kissed him and replied “You can have it back before we go to sleep. She’s just trying to cheer me up. She usually does this when I’m upset.” Blueberries snuggled into me happily and I chuckled as she licked my face again trying to earn my undivided attention. Castiel got out of bed and pushed me into the middle of the bed before getting in behind me and kissing my neck affectionately, trying to fight for my attention. I chuckled at how he was fighting for attention from a wolf. He could be real possessive at times and I found it adorable. I kissed his jaw, purring happily at all the affection I was getting and he smiled happily having won. Blueberries licked his face and started nuzzling both of us showing she wasn’t taking favourites. Castiel smiled even more and said “I like her. She can stay.” 

I replied “Even if you didn’t like her she’d still stay, my wolf remember. She stays.” 

He held me close to him and growled playfully “My Omega. I suppose you can stay as well, I do find you rather beautiful.” 

I rolled my eyes and replied “As if you’d get rid of me. You’d be lost without me and you know it.” 

He chuckled, nuzzling into me purring, and said “Get some rest, we’ll figure something out soon. I promise.” I closed my eyes falling asleep to my Alpha husband humming to me softly.

-Two weeks later-

A lot of people were falling ill now and the Frowds were coming in like wildfire luckily. I was currently on Castiel’s back sleeping soundly as he rushed through the castle talking to Dean about something urgent. Apparently this was urgent and Castiel was scared to leave me alone just in case I fell ill. His Mother was helping the order since Castiel had me on a short leash and she was doing a good job too. Castiel said “Dean, what do you mean frost is starting to appear on all the gates in the kingdom and it’s becoming real hard to get out the kingdom.” 

Dean replied “I mean, the Winter that’s gonna wipe us out is now stopping us from leaving! Cas we need to find a way to get back your child! The people of this kingdom cannot die!”

Castiel sighed as we got into the throne room and sat me down on my throne before sitting down on his own and gently running his fingers through my hair, smiling softly at me. He said to Dean “I know but we haven’t found anything other than a dead goddess!”

The door suddenly burst open revealing my wolf and a lot of nature. Blueberries transformed into a green eyed human girl and asked “Now what is this about me being dead? I mean I’ve died once but the rewards were remarkable. And my past life got a little cocky with her work and got killed but hey, some people just don’t appreciate fertility.” 

Dean went wide eyed at the beautiful woman and asked “Cas did you just see Blueberries turn into a girl too?” 

Castiel nodded and replied “You going to cover her up before Y/n wakes up and finds us staring at her.” She was very naked except from the green necker around her neck. Dean gave her his coat and she came over to me smiling. 

She said “My name isn’t Blueberries. My name is Theodora. It’s taken me a long time to be able to summon enough power to turn into a human! I’ve had to hurry since I found out my sister lost a child from brutal force. I’d rather not have this kingdom suffer.” 

Dean asked “Y-You’re Y/n’s little sister? But you died! She said you died.” 

Theodora replied “I did and it broke her. Then Mother brought me back as a wolf. I was killed wrongly. Now I’m the deity of fertility. I find that ironic. Also she’s gotten me wrong. I’m not an Alpha anymore, I’m a Omega. Seeing as I’m a deity of fertility it felt wrong not being able to have children so I changed my status.” 

I inhaled sharply before opening my eyes to find my sister gently petting my hair with just a green necker on and Dean’s jacket. I asked “Someone tell me you see her too?” 

Dean replied “Oh she’s real and got a real good story for you.” Theodora explained and I just blinked at her completely overwhelmed. 

She sighed as I just left the throne room and said “She’ll be back, she’s just a little overwhelmed.” 

Castiel replied “I would be too if one of my brothers died and came back to life.” 

Theodora smiled and said “I like you. I might let you keep my sister if you’re lucky. Anyway I can restore the child and save your kingdom but it’s going to take a while to get the stuff I need to do it with.” 

Castiel frowned and replied “What do you mean by let me keep her? We’re mated and married.” Theodora just smiled again and walked out the throne room to find me. 

She called “Raspberries! Oh come on! Don’t make me howl at you!”

I groaned hearing her calling me and decided I had spent enough time mulling things over. She found me outside sitting on the tree and just sat next to me. I said “You’ve been with me as a wolf all this time! And not once did you give me a sign!” 

She leaned her head on my shoulder and replied “I thought my scent would be enough of a clue for you. Also you thought I was an Alpha, I had an Omega scent.” 

I smiled and said “I know but you seemed like an Alpha still to me.” 

She laughed and replied “Oh thanks Y/n/n.” She asked “So Queen? Now not saying I told you so but I fucking told you so!” 

I rolled my eyes and replied “Yeah well we’re all gunna die anyway so it’s not much of a title.” 

She touched my lower stomach and said “I’m going to bring it back to you Y/n. And we’re going to fix this but I’m going to need some things. I know we’ve got like three weeks to do it in now too and it’s impossible to get out the kingdom now so I’m hoping we can can get everything here.” 

I smiled with tears in my eyes and replied “You know after all this time you’re still looking out for me Theo.” 

She kissed my cheek and said “Well someone’s got to. Might as well be me.” She helped me up and held me up seeing I was getting dizzy again. 

She got me settled in my bed and said “I’ll take care of stuff you just rest that queeny head of yours.” 

I replied “You say the word queen again and I’ll kick you.” 

She smiled at me cheekily and said “Fine your highness.” 

I groaned and replied “Never going to live this down am I?” 

She shook her head and answered “Hey I was just as proud of you when I found out you were Master Mage! So magey I’m gunna leave you to rest while I collect my stuff. Also I’m borrowing one of your dresses.” 

I nodded and said “Go ahead.” 

She put on one of my dresses and said “Hmm, maybe a little too purple for me. How about Green?”

She snapped her fingers turning the dress green before heading out wearing the green necker round her wrist. I fell asleep easily. 

When I woke up it was two weeks later and it was snowing out. There were five leaves left on the tree. Castiel was sleeping soundly next to me with about five blankets on top of us. I looked at him and kissed his cheek softly before snuggling into him, giving him some extra warmth. He looked like he was shivering. He opened his eyes a little and said sleepily “You finally woke up, I thought you went into hibernation. It was worrying.” 

I pecked his lips and replied “Go back to sleep. It’s just gone dawn.” He frowned slightly and I just smiled at him. 

He hugged me closer and said “We’re handing out all the blankets to the people. Five is all we could have. You’ve been freezing the last few nights and I’ve been worried sick.” 

I felt warmth spread through me and I asked “Where’s Theo?” 

He replied “Collecting things. She’s been running around the kingdom like a madman. Dean’s been running around after her. He seems quite taken with her.” 

I laughed softly and said “I hope he knows what he’s getting himself into. She was born an Alpha, she’s not going to be like other Omega’s. Also she’s my sister so she’s definitely not like other Omega’s.” 

He kissed my head and replied “I’m glad you woke up. I’ve missed you.” 

I leant back into him happily before saying “Well I’m not going anywhere so go back to sleep. This kingdom needs a king that can stay awake, not one that’s exhausted.” 

He pouted and replied “The kingdom needs a queen that’s awake and well too.” 

I pecked his lips and said “Go to sleep, you’re a stubborn ass sometimes.” 

He put his chin on top of my head and replied “Fine but you’re not going anywhere until I wake up properly.” 

I kissed at his jaw gently and said “Hun, you’d keep me here even if I tried to leave. I know what you’re like. You’re like a possessive little angel.” 

He smiled with his eyes closed and replied “You wanted me to get back to sleep now you’re talking to me. You can’t have both a conversation with me and have me sleeping. One or the other.” I nudged his chin gently before settling into him and closing my eyes. I wasn’t sleeping, I just wanted to doze and listen to his heart and breathing. It always calmed me. 

Later that morning Theodora barged in and said “Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!”

She shook me gently and I opened my eyes to see her looking at me excitedly. Dean was leaning against the doorway out of breath and Castiel was pouting and whining into me. He hated waking up in the morning. 

I asked sleepily “What do you want Theo?” 

She replied quickly “So I’ve got nearly everything but I can’t find the wand! I need that fucking wand and it’s not in the order! Where is it?!” 

I shrugged and answered “I haven’t been to the order in a while. It was probably moved.” Theodora frowned and left the room dragging Dean along with her. 

I chuckled seeing his terrified expression and said “Oh she’s gunna make him wish he’d kept in better shape.”

Castiel kissed my shoulder gently and replied “Well he does need some exercise.” 

I smiled against him and said “I love you.” 

He kissed me lovingly and replied “I love you too. Now I’m starving so we’re going to go get breakfast.” Before I could even think of getting up Castiel picked me up bridal style and put my robe on me before leaving the room. 

I relaxed into him and said “You’ve got a thing with doing this. You realise when I’m well you won’t have an excuse to do this.” 

He smiled and replied “I don’t need an excuse to carry my wife. I’m the king.” 

I rolled my eyes and said “That king thing is going to your head, I might have to take you down a peg or two.” He pouted at me and I just smiled at him. When we got to the dining room Gabriel and Michael were eating while Dean and Theodora were sitting and reading about a million old scrolls. 

She huffed and grumbled “I should’ve listened to Y/n when she was teaching me Enochian.” Castiel put me next to her and I translated the thing she was reading for her. 

She threw it across the room disgusted and said “Not the scroll I was looking for. Definitely not the scroll I was looking for.” I laughed and nodded before she picked up another few. 

I asked “Find the wand?” 

She replied “No, just a flower.” She gestured to the blue lily and I tilted my head, looking at it. I recognised it but couldn’t quite remember where I remembered it from. Then it hit me. 

I went wide eyed and asked “Where the hell did you get that lily from?” 

She saw fear in my eyes and replied “The order. It was on the pedestal.” 

I said “Theo that flower has been missing for thousands of years and is one of the most sacred artifacts of nature earth has seen. That flower is the wand. Sometimes to protect itself nature turns into objects. But only enchanted nature can do that.” 

Theodora smiled and asked “What time you want me to knock you up?” 

Gabriel spat out his orange juice and Theodora said “I’m the deity of Fertility idiot. I’m not really gunna fuck my sister. That would be wrong, very very wrong. I’m gunna give her back her damn child. Mum will stop with the winter to top all winters and I can go back to being a wolf. I liked being a wolf.” 

Dean looked a little sad when she said she’d be returning to her wolf form and I replied “You’re not being a wolf now I know you’re my sister. Not happening. I finally got you back and I’m not losing you again. It broke me last time and I’m sick and tired of being broken so for once just do me a favour and just don’t break me.” 

Theodora smiled and said “Fine I’ll be human but I’m gunna miss that tail and the hearing is incredible. But where do I stay? I can’t just live in the castle forever, I mean it’s your home not mine.” 

Castiel sat down next to me with our food and replied “Nonsense, you’ll stay here with us. The castle is just as much a home to you as it is to us.” 

Dean smiled and said “Yeah, I mean I come from Winchester but this place is my home. I’m not going home without Sammy and he still ain’t finished his training here.” 

Theodora gave in and said “Fine. But you still never answered my question. When do you want me to fix this?” 

She touched my stomach again and I replied “I dunno. You know I hate timing.” 

She laughed and said “Fine, we’ll do it when we’re finished here. I’m hungry and there are about twenty scrolls I need to get through!” 

I nodded and Gabriel asked “Wait, so the on coming winter could be over today?” 

Theodora nodded and replied “Not could, will!”

When we finished breakfast and Theodora had successfully found the scroll she needed Castiel took me back to our room and put me in bed while Theodora got everything ready. She created a paste with all the ingredients and took a petal from the lily and added it to it before mixing it into the paste while saying an old incantation. She lifted my clothes to show my lower stomach and smeared the mixture onto it before saying another incantation that made the mixture glow then disappear. She looked at me for any sign of change and I passed out feeling one of the most intense heats I’d ever had take over.

 


	9. Stopping The Winter To Top All Winters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Oral sex (reader receiving), vaginal sex, if it ain’t obvious already SMUT!! FLUFFY FLUFF!! A wee bit of angst

Theodora looked at me panicked and said “Okay, so maybe I should’ve gotten Y/n to read the scroll for me. That’s not supposed to happen and there is no baby in that womb of hers! argh, I’m a failure.” 

Dean hugged her from behind and replied “No, we’ll figure this out. We’ve got a week and I’m sure we just missed something. Pamela can keep an eye on Y/n and we’ll fix this. You’re not a failure Theo.” 

Castiel sat behind me gently running his thumb over my hand in soothing circles before asking “What do I do?” 

Dean replied “You stay with your wife and you keep her calm. She may freak out and we don’t need that. You know what happened the last time she passed out.” Castiel nodded and Theodora raced out the room to start researching what was going on.

-Four days later-

“STILL NOTHING! DEAN I MADE IT WORSE! I’M A FAILURE!” shouted Theodora as she tore up all her research crying. Dean sighed and hugged her to him trying to soothe her raging emotions. She asked “What’s happening to me? I never used to be so explosive with my emotions.” 

Dean smiled and replied “You’re an Omega now. Explosive emotions come with the territory. Just keep calm, we’ll sort this out. Now how ‘bout we look over that scroll you used again.” She sniffled and nodded before sitting down and reading the scroll again. 

She stopped when she read over something she didn’t see before and said “I know why it didn’t work. It did work. I brought back her fertility and the child will come but it needs a jump start. She’s in heat and not just the normal run of the mill heat, she’s in an intense heat with boosted fertility so that she’ll get back that baby. It will be the same one but it needs the same action! Where’s Cas?" 

Dean replied "In town helping the people.” She got up and ran into town as quick as she could. She found Castiel handing out more warm clothing to his people and decided to take control. 

She pulled him aside and said “Get to the castle, sniff your comatose wife and wake her up! Go now and then do what you need to do. I’ll stay here and continue what you’re doing.” He looked at her like she was mad and she all but screamed “Go! Now! You’ll understand when you smell her!” 

He looked a little taken aback but still rushed back to the castle. I was still laying in bed and my scent was stronger than ever. It still didn’t get further than the sheets though. The cold prevented that. Castiel rushed into the room grumbling about how my sister was mean before coming over to me and scenting me subtly. His eyes went wide with lust and said "She’s in heat. She’s been in heat and I haven’t even noticed. How am I supposed to wake her up?!" 

He took a deep breath and said quietly "Perhaps she’d wake up if I started teasing her. If she’s in heat then she’ll respond easily to me.” He stripped himself feeling the cold on him instantly but not caring the slightest since his rut was kicking in and warmth was spreading through him like fire. He ripped off my clothes after removing the covers from me and my scent started wandering further out into the air. It fully consumed him and before he even got to tease me I woke up. His scent was enough to wake me up entirely. An Alpha’s scent is the one thing that all Omega’s want to smell in heat, it’s common knowledge. So by smelling his scent it woke me up from a heat hibernation, which is literally when a Omega has such an intense Heat they sleep through it. He let out a sultry growl before claiming my mouth in a searing possessive kiss. He had been so patient for two and a half years but now he was releasing all of his pent up frustration and I knew we wouldn’t be leaving the bed until he was fully satisfied but I didn’t care, I just wanted his knot and for him to give me my pup back. The maid knocked on the door and Castiel all but growled “Leave! Now!" 

The maid left instantly and Castiel got up, leaving me whimpering from the loss. He locked the door before coming back to me and resuming our intense make out session. He pulled away and latched his lips onto my neck inhaling me deeply. I could tell he was going to take his time enjoying me this time. He’d had me once but it wasn’t enough for him. His hands were on my thighs lifting them so his cock was nudging teasingly at my sex while his teeth and lips were making their way down my chest leaving a trail of love bites and marks in their wake. I writhed beneath him desperate for him to be inside me. I panted heavily and whimpered in between my breathy moans as he teased me into an oblivion. His lips travelled down my body until his face was just inches from my aching, dripping wet sex. He licked at my folds deliciously, groaning at the taste, before eating me out thoroughly. I gripped the sheets harder nearly ripping them as I desperately tried to move my hips but he had a firm grip on my hips keeping them down and in place as he licked and sucked at my clit and anywhere else he could get to. I tried begging but I couldn’t get any words out, just more broken moans of his name and whimpering. I felt the coil tighten and tighten inside of me until it was on the very verge of springing. I whimpered desperately for release and his lips latched onto my clit sucking on it wildly. I came hard crying his name like a prayer as he happily lapped up my juices. 

When he was done he kissed me feverishly, making me taste myself on him as he thrust into me and bottomed out in one. I barely had time to come down before he started fucking me in earnest. My hands flew to his body feeling and groping anything they could find as he pounded into me animalistically. All that could be heard throughout the east wing of the castle were our moans and groans as well as skin slapping on skin and the steady thud of the headboard hitting the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist trying desperately to meet his brutal thrusts and clung to his back as he increased his pace. I gasped in pleasure as he started hitting my sweet spot perfectly and he growled happily, pounding into me even harder, making sure to hit my sweet spot every single time. I arched my back off the bed cumming hard once again just as his knot formed fully and he spilled his seed inside me. He slumped on me exhausted and I shifted accidentally sending him over the edge yet again. I felt more of his hot seed fill me and I couldn’t help but moan. He growled lowly "Careful, stay still.” I nodded and he rested for a while before he’d be starting up again. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed at his jaw purring happily and he just smiled at me nuzzling my nose. 

When his knot went down he asked “Are you ready my little Omega?”

I nodded eagerly before he continued letting out his pent up frustration. After four hours of nonstop sex we were both spent and completely satisfied. My heat had ended and his rut had calmed considerably. I knew it would be a few days before his rut faded but he could control himself for now. I kissed his cheek purring into his neck as he held me to him basking in the afterglow of our carnal activities. The snow still hadn’t stopped but it was now just a flurry. That was a good sign. Castiel asked breathlessly “Please tell me we made a child? I don’t think the people can survive another three days of the snow and us doing that all day.” 

I chuckled and replied “I don’t know yet Hun, life takes a little time to show its signs. Give it a few hours. The fact the snow has eased up is a good sign.” He nodded and got up to get us our warmest pyjamas. He helped me dress seeing I was incredibly weak before getting dressed himself and pulling the covers over us. He hugged me to him, warming me instantly and kissed my head saying “Get some rest, you’re exhausted.” I nodded snuggling into him and falling asleep easily. He was always so comforting, sometimes it was hard to stay awake when he was hugging you. He had a way of just making you melt into him and relax completely. It was scary how easily I could just let down my walls around him but I loved it at the same time, I could be myself with him. I didn’t have to act tough all the time, I could be the emotional mess I truly was with him because he could calm it. He kept me calm and collected and he took control of the situation with ease. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was my Alpha but it was the times my emotions got the best of me that I realised he was my Alpha. Alpha’s had natural control over their emotions. They could hide anything they felt easily and that made decisions easier to make. Unless they were in a rut, then they made stupid ass decisions. Omega’s were sensitive by nature, we were supposed to be loved and adored by Alpha’s. We were the balance in the relationship. The alpha’s had to let loose with us and they couldn’t be cold because it would upset us. Castiel was slightly different, he was real sensitive about things especially for an Alpha and I was slightly disconnected from my emotions. I could control them better than most Omega’s so we balanced out well. 

When I woke up it was six hours later and the snow had come to a stand still. It was still cold but the leaf meant to fall was still green and flourishing. I would’ve gotten up to look at the kingdom but I felt exhausted and nauseous. I groaned unhappily and Castiel woke up looking concerned. He was a heavy sleeper but with the first sign of anything wrong he was awake immediately. He asked me softly “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?" 

I whimpered into him "I’m nauseated, exhausted and I feel dizzy.” 

He kissed my head and said “I’ll call for the healer. Stay here Sweetheart.” I nodded and he got out of bed. He wrapped a robe around himself and called for the maid. She nodded at his request and ran off immediately. He came back over to me and decided a nightgown would probably be more comfortable for me if I was feeling nauseous. He sat behind me gently rubbing my stomach to keep me calm while Pamela came as quick as she could. When she got to us I was dozing on Castiel as he gently hummed to me. He liked me being relaxed since I didn’t like being treated by healers. It was nothing against them, it was just I had some bad experiences with them other than having my baby ripped from me and my memories wiped. Pamela did her routine check on me before saying “Well I don’t know what to say. She’s perfectly healthy apart from being a little weak from her recovery. Hmm, maybe I should….” She got out some sort of potion and smeared it across my lower stomach before watching it intently. It turned bright blue and she smiled at me before saying “I do believe I know why you’re feeling the way you are. Whatever your sister did worked because Y/n is pregnant and her fertility is back to normal. My king you’re going to be a father.” Castiel smiled brightly and looked out the window. The frost was still there and storm clouds were coming over head. The leaf on the tree was turning brown. 

Castiel asked “Why hasn’t the winter stopped? What have we missed?” 

I replied “The child I had before was magic born, I could feel it forming inside me. This one isn’t. Theo said the affects of what happened would be reversed but they have only been partially reversed.” 

Castiel asked “How do we reverse it properly? Don’t misunderstand I’m glad we’ve got a child but it won’t be much good if they are killed with the rest of us when the winter hits.”

I caressed his cheeks and kissed him hard before replying “I don’t know but we’ll figure it out by the end of the day. We have to.” 

Theodora came in and said “I just realised that the child may not be magic born. Please tell me it is.” I shook my head and she slumped before continuing “There’s a way of making him a magic born but uhh but it’s risky Y/n/n.”

I asked “What do I have to do?” 

She replied “Call on nature like you’ve never called on nature before. I mean make this place a full on jungle. It will generate enough magic to kickstart the magic in the child. Something is blocking it and we need to get it to go away.” I knew the consequences of doing what she said and I was willing to do it anyway. They could save the baby if I died. 

Castiel said a little concerned “You said there are risks, what are they?” 

Theodora looked down and replied a little solemnly “Summoning that much magic could kill her. It’s incredibly unstable at that kind of power and if she loses control at any moment it could kill her. The baby would be fine though.” 

Castiel shook his head and said “You’re not doing it.” 

I scowled at him and replied “I’m doing it and there is nothing you could do to stop me. Death or not I’m saving these people. If it meant sacrificing myself for the lives of all these people and my child I would gladly do it.” 

He hugged me tight to him and mumbled into my shoulder hiding the tears forming in his eyes “Why can’t you ever be selfish? For once do something for yourself, we could run away and we could live a nice life.” 

I shook my head and replied kissing into his hair “You’re foolish. Think for a second, you’re proposing you leave your people behind all for some mage and your unborn child. You’d be a terrible person Castiel and you’d have to live with the fact your own people hated you when they died. You’d never forgive yourself.” 

He shook his head and said “I won’t lose you. If you won’t listen to me then I won’t let you go and you’ll have to stay here and not die.” 

I replied “I’ll die for certain if you don’t let me save our kingdom.” 

He sniffled and said “But I’d go with you so I wouldn’t have to deal with your death because I’d be there with you.” 

I kissed him softly before replying “Sweetheart, kings can’t be selfish. I’m doing this so you can live and take care of our son. You’ll need an heir for this kingdom of yours and you won’t be alone. I mean I really did have the spirit of my Sister following me so perhaps we could meet again just in different circumstances. This is our best option and even if the child doesn’t end up magic born the nature will fend off the storm. You don’t give nature enough credit. It can be very useful in these circumstances.” He kissed me long and hard, making sure to make it feel like a kiss I’d be back for more of. I pecked his lips as he pulled away before getting up and walking out the castle with my eyes glowing green. 

I stood in front of the tree and raised my arms before bringing them down with force and raising nature from the ground up. Every inch of the kingdom was covered in nature in all it’s glory now and I could feel the energy swirling inside me. Animal’s gathered in the kingdom as I built them a nature kingdom to beat all nature kingdoms. Not even the enchanted lands were this beautiful. It was becoming overwhelming as my weakness started to show through my magic but the child still hadn’t taken on his magic properties. Theodora was in Dean’s arms refusing to watch as Winter hit the nature hard, shaking my very foundation. I stood stronger, steeling myself, and felt someone put my cloak on me. Sam whispered “You’re the master mage, show them what you are made of!" 

I growled and pushed harder making nature expand and grow further. The worst of the winter was being contained by the tall and vast trees all around and the leaf had fallen to the ground but I wasn’t going to let that stop me now. Snow hit me and I turned it into warm rain that watered the nature and made it grow stronger. 

Just as the Winter grew stronger I felt the baby’s energies accept it’s magic born qualities and I dropped my arms making my magic fade but leave the nature behind. I fell only to be caught by Castiel who was trying so hard not to cry. My eyes were closed and my breathing had slowed making him think the worst. He hugged me to him refusing to let me go and I just whispered "I’m ill not dead. You don’t have to hold me so tight. It’s hard enough using up nearly all your mojo but being suffocated by your husband is worse.” He loosened his grip and I wiped away his tears weakly as I smiled to reassure him I’d be alright. 

Leaves started forming on the tree in the fountain and the nature in the kingdom calmed to create treehouses since I had destroyed all houses and any building in the kingdom. Even the castle had trees as housing now. Dean asked “Did you just create a tree kingdom?" 

I nodded and replied "I just destroyed our homes, I wasn’t going to leave it like that.” Castiel picked me up and I yelped in surprise. 

He said “You had me thinking the worst. Don’t ever do that again!” 

I kissed his cheek and replied “You can put those angry eyes on all you want but I know you won’t be angry at me for long. After all I am pregnant with your son and heir. You can’t stay mad at me for that.” His anger disappeared but he settled for hardcore sulking instead. 

Dean looked at Theodora and said “Well everyone else seems to be having a happy ending.” Before my sister had time to even process what he was saying his lips were devouring hers in the hungriest kiss I’d ever seen. 

Everyone but Castiel and I gasped in surprise and I said “You owe me your crown for a week.” 

Castiel sighed and replied “Fine you win but you can’t have it when I’m addressing my people.” I took his crown off him and put it on my head happily. 

Sam asked “Why do you want his crown?” 

I replied “It looks cool. Plus he has a weird attachment to it. I want to see how long he can go without it.” 

Castiel grumbled “I don’t have an attachment to it!” 

I kissed his cheek and replied “You kinda do Hun.” Dean pulled away from Theodora and she was wide eyed and slightly confused. 

I ruffled her hair and said “Looks like you’ve got yourself a boyfriend. Winchester, you hurt her I will kill you.” Dean nodded to me knowing far too well what I was capable of and Theodora looked at me for help. 

I just smiled and said “Your own your own kiddo. I’m a little busy being pregnant.” She sighed and Dean wrapped his arms around her purring happily. 

She asked “I don’t understand what I need to do?! I used to be an Alpha!” 

Dean replied “You could at least tell me if you feel the same or this is real awkward.” 

Theodora thought about it before crashing her lips to his and saying “I love you okay but be gentle. I’m not exactly great with feelings anymore.” 

He laughed and replied “I know, neither is Cas but he still managed to get a wife.” 

Castiel glared at Dean before saying “Well we have people to address and I’ll need my crown.” 

I shook my head holding his crown to my head and saying “If you want a crown use mine. I’m not letting you near this for a week.” 

He kissed me and replied “If you won’t give it to me then I’ll take away your throne.” 

I frowned and said “That’s mean.” 

He smirked and replied “You steal my crown, I take your throne. That’s the rules.” I sighed defeatedly and gave it back to him before we went into the castle to the balcony that allows you to speak to all the people. He gave me my crown and he stood me in front of him with his arms tightly around me to keep me upright. He announced loud enough for all his gathering people to hear “I am very glad to announce the Winter is over and all thanks to your queen! Your homes have been destroyed yes but the trees have supplied you with new homes and anything you lost will be repaired and replaced if need be. I am also excited to tell you we are to have a child! From now on things are looking up, let us hope good fortune is in our future as well!" 

The people cheered and chanted our names happily and for once I felt at home. No I didn’t sign up for this but I didn’t care as long as I had my prince with me and now our little boy.

**THE END**


End file.
